Heaven Nor Hell
by six96
Summary: Sequel to Heaven is a Place on Earth. Stocking has killed Panty and escaped into Oten City with Corset and have a plan that could bring down both Heaven and Earth. The Anomie brothers and some unlikely allies, are the only ones who could stop them. *My versions of Panty and Stocking genderbent.
1. Chapter 1

**Tenno City Lower South Side **

**5:50 pm**

The Tenno City Chiropractor clinic was surrounded by at least 15 patrol cars from the TCPD. The officers were armed with either handguns, assault rifles, or riot shields. The Chief held up a megaphone. "DR. PHINBAR BONEE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" he yelled through the voice amplifier.

There was silence for a few seconds. Then, the door of the clinic began to open. The police readied their weapons for whatever was stepping out. The door was wide open, exposing the darkened inside of the office. Suddenly, the sound of scattering was heard and the police force was swarmed by black and gold, skeletal ghosts. The spirits had no legs and floated in the air. Their faces were skulls and torsos were ribcages. At the end of their boney arms, were skeletal claws, razor sharp. "SHOOT TO KILL!" the Chief called to his men.

Shots began ringing out, both automatic and semiautomatic as the ghosts were fired upon. The bullets had no effect on the unearthly creatures and simply bounced off them. Some of the monsters sprinted up to unsuspecting officers and either took a bit of their shoulders or scratched them across the face with their claws. The police cruiser windshields and hoods were soon spattered with the blood of their drivers.

….

Two miles down the street was a roadblock, guarded by a single officer. It prevented any civilians from entering the scene. The patrol guard's eyes shifted to a glowing blue color approaching him down the road. His eyes adjusted when the object came into view. It was a Bugatti, it stopped in front of him. "Halt, uniformed officers only beyond this point," he said.

The Bugatti drove up next to him and the driver's windowed rolled down. The officer's eyes widened at who was in the car. "Oh, it's you two. Go ahead, the Chief's waiting." The officer said and got into his car and pulled out of the way.

The Bugatti sped off down the road after the driver's window rolled back up. The officer then took out his radio. "Chief, you read me? Over."

Static sounded on the other end before the Chief spoke. "Loud and clear. Over."

"Gay and Goth are in the vicinity. Repeat, Gay and Goth are in the vicinity. Over."

The Chief smiled and sighed in relief. "Roger that. Over and out."

….

The Chief turned his radio off and quickly hid back behind his open car door. Occasionally, he quickly rose above it and fired at the ghosts. The man made rounds still had now effect on the spiritual beings, but it was slowing them down.

Suddenly, the Chief heard two honks from behind him. He turned around and saw the Bugatti pulling up to the entourage of police cars. The driver door opened, followed by the passenger door. A blonde man in a tight red shirt came out of the driver side and a black and purple haired man with a suit on stepped out of the passenger side. The Tenno City duo, Boxer and Socks were here.

The Anomie brothers had been living in Tenno City for two months now performing the spiritual purification labor also known as ghost hunting to earn their way back into Heaven. During that time, they had formed an alliance with the police department to assist them in finding their ghosts. The fallen angels also had some fame (and infamy thanks to Boxer) in throughout the city.

Socks withdrew his Sais and approached the Chief. The police leader spoke first. "Your guy is in there?" he asked pointing to the Chiropractor clinic.

Socks nodded. "This is it, this is the ghost we spent ten days searching for. All evidence points to him. The skeletal minions, the grave robberies, the missing people reports, and the clue we got from Heaven." Socks said and pulled out a small slip of paper from his pocket.

The Chief read it out lout. "Betrayal?"

"He was my Chiropractor." Boxer said, loading his Uzis. The Chief gave Socks the paper back.

"I'm sorry, son." The Chief said to Boxer.

Boxer snorted. "Don't be. He was lousy."

The blonde angel went back to Skin-Tight, the Bugatti and reached into the middle console and pulled out small packs of angelic ammo. He then tossed some of them to the police Chief. "Have your men use these," he said.

The Chief nodded then turned his attention back to Socks who had just tapped his shoulder. "Boxer and I are going in. You and your men kill anything that comes out of that building." Socks said.

"Give him hell boys." The Chief said.

"Will do," Socks responded, "Boxer?"

"Ready," his older brother said. Socks smirked.

The Anomie brothers fist bumped before heading off into battle. Boxer charged right into the fray and hit an unsuspecting ghost across the face with an Uzi. The skeletal minion fell to the ground. Boxer then lowered his submachine gun so close to the ghost's head that the end of the barrel was touching its forehead. Boxer held the trigger down and the rapid fire quickly reduced the skull head into particles. The gay angel then sprinted to the open door of the clinic. Shooting at any ghost minion that got in his way.

Socks followed behind his brother. He gasped when one minion grabbed his arm. The Goth angel quickly severed the boney arm grasping his with one slash. Socks then used the severed arm as a weapon, and began beating the minion with it. When he swung had its head, it flew off, like a ball would from a tee. The headless and left armless torso of the minion fell lifelessly to the ground. Socks then threw the severed arm at another minion, knocking to the ground.

The Anomie brothers reached the entrance of the clinic. They ran in and shut the door behind them. The inside of the building was pitch black, but as if on cue, the lights came one as if leading them on. Boxer and Socks shrugged at this convenience and continued deeper into the clinic. They passed through the waiting room and head into the surgery wing.

The angels passed the numerous surgery rooms. Boxer suddenly picked up a sliver tank next to one of the operating tables. It was labeled, anesthetic. "Oh, the things this man did to me while I was under." Boxer said shaking his head before throwing the tank across the room.

Socks raised an eyebrow. "You enjoyed it didn't you?" he asked.

"Guilty pleasure." Boxer stated.

The two suddenly heard the sound of wheeling, like the sound a shopping cart makes when it's pushed. They both turned around and saw a stretcher coming down the hall towards them. There was someone or something on it, but it was covered by a sheet. It seemed to be moving by itself, until a ghost materialized behind it.

The ghost wore a surgical mask and clothes. Like its minions, it too was a skeleton. In its boney hand, the one it wasn't using to push the stretcher, was a bone saw. It stopped moving when it came with twenty feet of the angels. "Dr. Bonee?" Boxer asked.

The ghost snickered. "**Boxer Anomie, my favorite patient. Took you long enough to figure me out. Oh? And you brought your brother, Sucks.**"

"It's Socks." Socks growled at the ghost.

"Why are you doing this Bonee? Why did you rob those graves and abduct all those people?" Boxer asked his former Chiropractor.

The ghost doctor snickered again and removed the sheet from the stretcher, revealing a crudely pieced together skeleton. "**The human skeleton is a beautiful thing, boys. However, a perfect bone structure is what all my patients lack. No matter what operations I perform or what treatment I recommend, they all maintain their flawed design. I then learned that the perfect skeleton must be made, not born. I took the bones of all my best patients, even the ones that are dead, and combined them into what they should've been. But, it's missing something,**" Dr. Bonee pointed to his creation's pelvis, "**a tail bone.** **That's where you come in Boxer.**"

Boxer's eyes widened and he pointed his Uzis at Bonee. "Come and get it you sick fuck!"

Beneath his surgery mask, Dr. Bone smiled. The ghost then vanished before Boxer and Socks' eyes. Boxer took a step back. "Find him," he told Socks.

Socks nodded and began searching around the surgery ward, Sais at the ready. He turned around to ask Boxer if he had found anything and saw that Bonee was right behind his brother with his black and gold bone saw raised. "BOXER! BEHIND YOU!" Socks yelled.

Boxer quickly turned around as Bonee brought the bone saw down on him. The gay angel held out his Uzis over his face. The saw crashed down on the angelic guns with a metal cling. Boxer pushed saw off his guns and began open firing at the doctor.

The ghost deflected the shots with his saw. Soon, Boxer's Uzis stopped firing and started clicking, notifying him that he needed to reload. "Oh fuck." Boxer said.

Bonee laughed and raised his bone saw once more and brought it down. Boxer closed his eyes and braced for the cut. A loud clang sound caused Boxer to open his eyes to see Socks in front of his blocking the saw with his Sais. Socks then began pushing Bonee back and away from Boxer. "You are the Bonee and I am the boner!" Socks yelled before kicking the ghost in the torso and knocking him to the ground.

Bonee dropped his bone saw during his fall and it had landed right next to him. He reached for his tool, but Socks stepped on his skeletal hand before he could grab it. Boxer walked to his brother with his Uzis reloaded. "Really?" he asked.

"What?" Socks said.

"You are the Bonee and I am the boner?"

"What…too much?" Socks asked.

Boxer looked down at Bonee then back at Socks. "No…its fine."

Boxer then roughly grabbed Bonee by the collar of his doctor's uniform and carried him over to the stretcher. The gay angel then roughly slammed the ghost down on it, shattering the skeleton that Bonee had worked so hard on. "**NO!**" the ghost wailed.

"Socks, you mind giving me a hand over here?" Boxer asked.

"With pleasure." Socks said and restrained Bonee on the stretcher.

Boxer then started wheeling the stretcher down the hall with Socks on the side of it, holding the skeletal ghost down. As they progressed through the hall they began picking up speed and it wasn't before long before they were running. "**Hey? What are you two doing?**" Bonee asked frightened.

….

Outside of the clinic, the TCPD were surveying the scene of their shootout. The front property of the clinic was littered with the corpses of the dead minions. The police department had taken their own causalities too. Six officers were slain during the fight. One of the officers approached the Chief. "That's all of them, sir. Now what?" he asked.

"Now, we wait for-" the Chief was interrupted when a stretcher came flying through one of the windows of clinic. The window shattered as it made its exit. The stretcher landed on the ground in front of the group of officers. The first thing that caught their eye when it landed was the yellow and orange ghost dressed as a doctor weakly lying in it.

"GHOST!" the Chief shouted to his men, "FIRE!"

Within seconds, Bonee was mercilessly bombarded by the police's firepower. The police were using the angelic ammo that Boxer supplied for them. Bonee cried out in pain as he felt his left arm being shot away, then his right, then finally his two legs. He was now just a torso and a head.

Boxer and Socks came out the door out the clinic. "Hold your fire!" Boxer called to the police.

The firing ceased and Boxer and Socks approached the wounded ghosts. "He's ours now." Socks said.

Bonee's vision blurred as Boxer and Socks lumbered over him. "Sick evil fuck." Boxer spat with an Uzi pointed at the ghost's head.

"Any last words?" Socks asked.

"**This is only the beginning of your pain. The worst betrayal is yet to come.**" Bonee said. Boxer cocked his Uzi and fired a single shot into the ghost's head.

The ghost began motionless. Boxer and Socks knew what that meant. "EVERYONE GET DOWN! IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" Socks yelled as he and Boxer ran to Skin-Tight.

The TCPD quickly scattered behind their cars and braced for the explosion. The corpse of Bonee suddenly combusted and exploded.

When the smoke cleared Boxer and Socks came out from behind Skin-Tight. They went over to the spot where Bonee once laid. Where he used to be was twelve Heaven coins. Socks picked them up and pocketed them. "Good job, Boxer." Socks said to his brother.

"Kudos to you too." Boxer said happily.

The police Chief came out from behind his car. "Nice job, boys. It was about time someone stopped that madman."

Boxer shook his hand. "And thank you too Chief."

Socks was the next one to shake the Chief's hand. While he was doing so, his eyes suddenly widened. "Hey Chief, what time is it?" he asked.

The Chief looked at his watch. "6:15. Why?"

"Shit…I have to be somewhere. Can you drive Boxer back home? I need to take our car." Socks said.

"Sure…why?" The Chief was confused.

"Thank you!" Socks said and quickly made his way to Skin-Tight. He started the car and quickly sped away.

The Chief looked at Boxer. "What was all that about?" he asked.

"He has a date." Boxer said smiling.

"Oh," the Chief said. He then led Boxer to his police cruiser and sat him down in the passenger side.

"The ghost said, the worst betrayal is yet to come. What did he mean?" The Chief asked Boxer.

"Don't worry. I think it was only met to scare us."

**Daten City Outskirts **

**7:20 pm **

Socks brought Skin-Tight to a halt just below a grassy hill. He got out and began to climb the hill. When he got to the top, he saw Stocking Anarchy; his girlfriend. The Gothic Lolita was sitting on a picnic blanket with various mini cakes on it. Socks could also see that in the center of it all was a bag of Reese's Pieces, his favorite sweet. "Stocking!" he called to her.

Stocking looked behind her and her face lit up at the sight of her boyfriend. "SOCKS!" she practically screamed.

She shot up to her feet and ran toward Socks. Socks increased the speed of his walking slightly. When they met Stocking wrapped her arms around Socks and Socks did the same to her. Their lips locked with each other in a kiss. Socks, with his arms still wrapped around her, picked her up off the ground and spun her around once. He could feel Stocking squeal in delight through their kiss. Once Stocking could feel her feet touching the ground again. She removed her lips from Socks'.

When Socks left Daten for Tenno, Stocking was worried about seeing him again. Since, Daten was only an hour drive from Tenno, Socks began seeing Stocking every two days. He would drive down to Daten and spend a fair amount of the night with her.

Stocking led him by the hand to the picnic blanket. He sat down next to her. "I got you Reese's Pieces." Stocking said handing Socks said candy.

Socks put an arm around her. "My favorite," he said, "Is there anything particular you wanted to do tonight? See a movie? Stay at the church? Go to a nice restaurant?"

"Actually, I wanted just to here, just us alone. I want our last date on Earth to be special," she said.

"Last date? What do you mean?" asked Socks, nervous at the words.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you. Socks, Panty and I are going back up to Heaven." Stocking announced. Socks eyes widened.

"Really!? You mean…you got…"

"Yep! All one thousand!" Stocking said, practically bouncing where she sat.

"When are you supposed to leave?" Socks asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Stocking lied down on the blanket and lowered her head into Socks' lap. Socks looked down at her, a small smile on his face.

"You ok? You don't seem too happy." Stocking asked.

"What? No, no, I am very happy for you Stocking, you're finally going home."

Stocking giggle teasingly as she reached her hand up and caressed Socks' cheek. "Socks, are you upset that I'm leaving?" she asked humorously.

"No, it's just I always thought we being going back up together." Socks said.

"Don't you and Boxer almost have enough Heavens?" Stocking asked.

"We're…twenty four short now…so, give or take three days. Four, worst case set."

"You sound like me when you were leaving for Tenno City." Stocking said, "I'll quote you from that night, 'I'm not going anywhere, so for now, let's just be here…tonight'".

Socks laughed in response and lowered his head and kissed on the forehead in his lap.

The Goth couple stayed on the hill for their date. Socks enjoyed the Reese's Pieces while Stocking ate most of the mini cakes she brought. Once the picnic blanket only had plates with crumbs on them. The couple laid on the grass. Stocking laid atop of Socks with her legs on either side of him and her head on his chest. One of Socks' hands cupped the back of her head while the other moved up and down her back.

Socks stared up at the night sky. "Isn't it crazy, Stocking," he asked, "To think that we live up there?"

There was silence. "Stocking?" Socks said her name.

He looked down at his chest to see that his girlfriend had her eyes shut and was snoozing softly. An idea on how to wake her up appeared in Socks' mind. He moved his hand from her back lower. Socks carefully inserted under her dress and lightly cupped her ass. He began counting down from five in his head. When he reached one, he gave Stocking's ass a squeeze.

Stocking came awake with a squeak. She quickly looked to her left and right before slowly turning her head down to her boyfriend. Stocking smirked, "If you wanted me up then you could've just shook me a little," she said in mock scold.

"I couldn't resist." Socks said. He began to retract his hand from under Stocking's dress when she reached around herself and grabbed him by the wrist.

"No…" she said, guiding his hand back to her ass, "keep it there."

"Shouldn't we head back to the church?" Socks asked, clearly seeing where this was going. Stocking shook her head.

"No one ever comes up here. And the church is a little crowded at the moment,"

"Panty?" Socks asked.

"Panty." Stocking confirmed.

Socks didn't have time to laugh as Stocking slammed her lips onto his. Her tongue charged out of her mouth and into his. Their tongues swirled around each other as they enjoyed their taste. Socks gave Stocking another squeeze, resulting in his girlfriend to grind up against him eagerly. Socks felt around for her underwear, when he found it, he began to pull them down. Because of the position they were in, he was only able to get it down to her lower thighs. Stocking noticed it and broke their kiss. "It's ok Socks, we'll keep our clothes on. Just in case anyone sees us," she said.

"Wait. I thought you said no one comes up here?" Socks said. Stocking giggled, her face only inches from his.

"Yeah, I lied. I just want to stay here."

"But Stocking…" Stocking shushed Socks with another tongue kiss.

"Sorry, Socks," she said reaching underneath herself and grabbing his zipper, "Once I start with you," she unzipped his pants, "I just can't stop."

Stocking felt around inside his pants for his manhood. When she grasped it, Socks gasped sharply. She smirked at him as she guided it out of his pants and through his fly. Stocking moved her hand up and down his cock, making him harder then he already was. Inside her dress, Socks moved his hand toward her pussy. He could feel that it was already wet, after slowly running his hand over it, he began to slowly thrust one finger in and out. Stocking moaned as her head dropped to his chest and both her arms wrapped around his neck."Agh…Socks…that's nice…so…agh." Stocking moaned.

Socks added another finger, he felt Stocking's arms around his neck and her moans grew louder. "Socks!..more…agh." Stocking begged. Instead of putting in a third finger, Socks quickly withdrew his two fingers. Stocking's eyes widened and her head shot up from his chest.

"Socks! Why did you-" Stocking then felt the tip of his cock poking at her pussy. Socks put both of his hands on her ass and using his hips, prodded her opening with his dick.

Stocking cooed and lowered her head again, this time on his shoulder. Her pleasure intensified when she felt Socks lightly nipping at her ear lobe. "Socks, just put it in already! Fuck me!" Stocking cried.

Socks stopped playing with her ear and laughed. "Why do you want to rush everything? I like to take my time," he said, clearly enjoying her reactions.

"No, you don't. You just enjoy teasing me." Stocking growled.

Socks' head suddenly shot away from hers. "OH MY GOD STOCKING! LOOK OVER THERE!" he shouted.

Stocking instinctively lifted her head and looked away. "Socks…I don't…AH!"

Socks roughly thrusted his entire cock into her when she wasn't prepared. He then began to pull out and then quickly pulled back in. Stocking looked down at him. "You. Tricked. Me," she said in between moans of pleasure. Socks only laughed back at her as he grunted and groaned.

Socks began increasing his pace, eventually slamming into her. Sometimes he would pull out of her, just to her whine, then drive his cock back inside her warm womanhood. Around the fifth or sixth time he did this, she wouldn't fall for it. "Oh fuck…" Stocking moaned, "I…love you…Socks…"

Upon hearing this, Socks reached one hand up to her and grabbed her head and pulled her down for another passionate kiss. His pace increasing by the second. "Oohh, Stocking…so tight around me…I love it…I love you." Socks moaned as he fucked his girlfriend.

Ten minutes into their lovemaking, Socks began to tense up beneath Stocking. "Stocking…I'm…" Socks grunted.

"No! Don't pull out!" Stocking yelled, "Don't ruin my dress!" Socks obeyed and gave on last thrust into her as he released. Stocking gave a soft scream and she too climaxed atop of him. She dropped onto his chest, all her muscles going limp.

For the next two minutes the only sound atop of the hill was the couple's heavy breathing. Stocking got off Socks and he sheathed his cock back into his pants and zipped up his fly. Stocking pulled up her panties before lying back down next to Socks. She nuzzled into his neck. "I love you Socks Anomie," she said.

Socks put a finger under her chin and brought her face up to his level and lightly kissed her on the lips. "I love you too…Stocking Anarchy," he said.

_Shootin' at the Walls of Heartache _

_BANG BANG _

_I am the Warrior_

Socks reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone when his ringtone sounded. "Maybe it's Boxer," he said bringing the phone to his ear, "Hello?...What!? NO! I DON'T WANT TO DONATE MY DICK TO THE NO SEX NO LIFE CHARITY!" Stocking snatched the phone away from Panty.

"Fuck off Panty! You can't have him! He's mine! MINE!" Stocking screamed into the phone before hanging up and handing it back to Socks.

"Sorry, Panty started this thing where she has to fuck one thousand men before we leave for Heaven…it's stupid." Stocking said. Socks laughed a little.

"Classic Panty."

**Author's Note: So this chapter takes place before episode 12 and 13 and the rest of the story will take place after them. Unlike Heaven is a Place on Earth, this story will be one big arc, rather than a bunch of little ones. I will try to make the updates weekly. Also Socks' ringtone is "The Warrior" by Scandal. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenno City Church**

**9:00 am**

**2 Days Later**

Socks was in the kitchen drinking black coffee while tuning the police radio the Chief gave them when they first made their alliance. He's been up since four in the morning trying to hear any reports of a possible ghost attack. Ever since Stocking left for Heaven, he wanted to get up there quickly, but he and Boxer were still eight Heavens short. Socks sighed in defeat as he turned off the radio and poured the rest of his coffee down the sink, he wasn't thirsty anymore.

Suddenly, Socks heard a thumping sound down the hall. It was too early for Boxer to be having any "guests" over. The Goth withdrew his Sais and started down the hallway. _Please let it be a ghost. Please let it be ghost. _Socks thought.

As Socks traveled down the corridor the thumping grew louder. He soon discovered the source, it was the storage closet by the staircase. Whatever was behind the door, wanted to get out. Socks slowly grasped the brass knob and turned it. He raised a Sai and prepared to stab whatever was about to leap out at him. Once he felt that the knob wouldn't turn anymore, he swung the door open. It hit the wall with a loud crash. No ghost or demon came out of it.

Boxer fell out of the closet and onto his face the second the door was open. He had a bottle of Tequila in his left hand. His blonde hair was tangled and messy and he was moaning constantly. Socks sheathed his Sais and knelt down to his brother. "Late night?" he asked.

Boxer slowly lifted his head. "Y-yesh…" he slurred, "The DJ…only played…'Raining Men' and *hic* you…you know how I am about that song."

Socks titled his head, "Doesn't the DJ know how to change the song, you know, it being his job and only purpose in life?"

Boxer shook his head. "He was…he was doing dangerous drugs and forgot how to work his shit." Socks' eyes widened and Boxer smiled back at him.

"It's ok…broski," Boxer continued, "I didn't do anything…it was just me," he raised his empty Tequila bottle, "and this worm…and Ecstasy…I did a lot of Ecstasy."

Socks shook his head, giggling softly. "What am I going to do with you?" Boxer stuck his hand down his pocket.

"Oh yeah…these are four you." Boxer said as he took at least fifty dollars in singles out of his pocket and offered it up to Socks, "You can give it to your lady friend…what was her name again?" Boxer's head then slammed on the floor.

Socks took the money from his passed out brother's hand and pocketed it before dragging him off to the living room and putting him on the couch. After he had finish lying him down, Suspender, the Tenno City nun and Garterbelt's cousin, entered the room. She glanced at the passed out Boxer. "Again?" she asked Socks.

"Yep." Socks said as he sat in an arm chair next to the couch.

"You boys mean well, but we have to talk. Boxer has a problem." Suspender said.

"It's not a problem, it's his job. He works at a gay bar." Socks defended his brother.

"I'm full aware of Boxer's habits and sexual preferences, and there is nothing wrong with it, it's just that…it's sinful."

"You know who you sound like now?" Socks asked, "Our dad. Back in Heaven he was always trying to control Boxer and shape him into something he's not. Done here, Boxer can be himself and no one can tell him otherwise. And I would appreciate if you could let him cut loose for the next day or two because we're heading back up soon."

Boxer suddenly stirred and came awake on the couch at the mention of "heading back up". "What, what now?" he asked.

"Boxer, didn't you know? One more ghost and we're going home." Socks reminded him. Boxer blinked a couple of times.

"Oh…yeah. Great, we're going back up…into Heaven…with dad." Boxer said, hiding his sadness.

"Yeah, once we get back, we'll look up Panty and Stocking. I can't wait." Socks said.

Suspender had made her way across the room to the telephone. "Panty and Stocking? The Anarchy children? They actually made it back in?" she questioned. Socks sensed the doubt and surprise in her voice.

"Why do you sound so amazed?" he asked.

"No reason." Suspender said and turned on the answering machine.

"You have one unheard message." The machine said. Suspender pushed one to hear the message. It beeped and then played the missed call.

"Hello!? Suspender! It's cousin Garterbelt! Listen! This is an emergency! Send Boxer and Socks over ASAP! THINGS HAVE NOT GONE ACCORDING TO PLAN! THIS IS A DARKTIME FOR US!" The machine beeped and the message stopped.

Socks was sctraching the top of his head and Boxer slowly got up from the couch. "Wow," Socks said, "I've never seen Garterbelt so frantic before. What's the problem?"

"It's probably just some ghost or something. Without Panty and Stocking, Daten City doesn't stand a chance against a ghost attack." Boxer guessed.

"No," Suspender said, "It is much worse. We priest and nuns have only one plan; to get the fallen angels back up to Heaven. It seems that cousin Garterbelt's have failed." Socks tensed up.

"You're saying that something may have happened to Panty and Stocking?" he asked, nervously. Suspender shrugged.

"Perhaps."

Socks got up from his seat and began walking to the front door. "C'mon Boxer, we need to go now!" Boxer followed his younger brother.

"Sister Suspender, call the TCPD," Boxer instructed, "Tell them that Socks and I are going out and their in charge of ghost hunting until we get back. They should be able to handle anything with the angel ammo I gave them." Suspender nodded.

"Go with god, boys," she told them as they walked out the front door.

The Anomie brothers unlocked Skin-Tight. Boxer tossed Socks the keys. "You drive, I'm still feeling a little tipsy," he said.

Socks got into the driver's seat and Boxer in the passenger's. They pulled away from the church and down the main street of Tenno City. On their way out, they passed by the gay bar where Boxer worked. The gay angel gasped and whipped out his cell phone. He dialed a number and then put it to his ear. It buzzed three times before someone on the other line picked it up. "Hello? Tommy? Yes, I need you to cover my five to ten tonight, I don't think I'm coming in…you will? Thank you." Boxer closed his cell phone and put it back in his pocket.

"You think Panty and Stocking are ok?" Socks asked him as they drove out of the city limits. Boxer nodded.

"Oh yeah, yeah. They're probably fine." Boxer said, "We're going to get there and Garterbelt probably needs help with a ghost. Think about it, he's never helped us fight one before and never truly came close to one."

"I guess you're right." Socks said in relief and turned his attention back to the road. Boxer pressed his head against the passenger window.

"That Danish guy at the gay bar is going to steal my banana hammock. I just know he is."

**Daten City **

**10:20 am**

** "**WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!?" Socks yelled as he and Boxer drove through Daten City, or what was left of it. All the buildings were in ruins and covered in white substance. There wasn't a soul in sight.

"Where is everybody?" Socks asked.

"I don't know, but whatever did this must be one powerful ghost. No wonder Father Garterbelt said that it was an emergency." Boxer said, "Hey Socks, pullover, I want to see what this white stuff is." Socks brought Skin-Tight to a halt.

"Of course you do." Socks muttered. Boxer opened the passenger door and hopped out of the car. He walked over to a fire hydrant next to a ruined building, both were covered in white goo. Boxer took his finger and scooped up some of it, like a kid would do to a birthday cake. He put his white goo caked finger, stuck it in his mouth, and sucked the substance off. Taking his finger out of his mouth, Boxer tasted the white goo as he swirled it around in his mouth. He eventually swallowed it and gave a thumbs up to Socks.

"Socks! It's cool! It's vanilla frosting!" Boxer called to him.

"Really?" Socks' interest sparked, "I want some too." He got out of the driver's seat and came over to Boxer. Socks grabbed a handful of the 'frosting' and shoveled it into his mouth.

"JK! LOL! IT'S CUM!" Boxer laughed.

Sock's eyes watered as he spit all of the semen out. He shook his hand around furiously to get all of it off. "BOXER! WHY!?" Socks yelled.

"Cause it was easy." Boxer responded.

"Well…I'll give you points for that. I'm really more shocked at how the city got covered in it."

"Maybe the ghost is a giant dick. Just like the ones in my dream four days ago," Boxer said, "I still write it down in my dream journal in hopes that I'll have it again…It's never happened…yet." Socks grunted.

"Let's just get to the church and find Garterbelt," he said, heading back to Skin-Tight.

**Daten City Church **

**10:35 am**

Garterbelt stood at the top of the bell tower, awaiting the Anomie brother's arrival. He then heard the sound of a sports car engine and looked down towards the road connecting the church to the city. He saw a light blue Bugatti speeding towards him. "PRAISE THE LORD!" he shouted, "THE PRODIGAL SONS RETURN!" Garterbelt began ringing the church bells with the rope attached to them, "BOXER AND SOCKS ARE HERE!"

Briefers Rock was inside the church when he heard the bells ringing. "Thank goodness, we're saved," he said, getting up from his chair and half running to the front door.

Skin-Tight was pulling up to the church as Brief made his way out the door to greet them. Brief watched as the Bugatti engines were cut and the passenger and driver doors opened. "Rock!" Boxer acknowledged him as he got out from the passenger side.

Brief ran up to the gay angel and wrapped his arms around him. Boxer shrugged before returning the hug. "It's so great to have you back." Brief said.

"It's great to be back." Socks said from behind him. Brief broke his hug with Boxer before embracing Socks. The Goth angel returned it, but only with one arm.

"Welcome back Boxer and Socks." Garterbelt said as he exited the church.

"Father Garterbelt." Boxer greeted. Socks broke away from Brief.

"Hey Garterbelt," Socks said, "You mind telling us what happened to the city?" Garterbelt became serious.

"Yes I will, but you both must understand that you are not here because of that. That threat has already been dealt with."

"Then why are we here?" Socks asked, "Where's Panty and Stocking?" Garterbelt's head slowly faced the ground.

"Please come inside, we will tell you everything," he said. Garterbelt and Brief led the Anomie brothers into the church. They walked them to the living room. Boxer and Socks were surprised by who was sitting on the couch.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Socks spat at Kneesocks, who was sitting causally on the couch. Boxer also pointed his Uzis at her. Kneesocks immediately put her hands up in surrender.

"Boxer! Socks! It's ok! She's with us!" Brief told them. Boxer and Socks cautiously sheathed their weapons.

"He's right," Kneesocks said, "Though I'm not 'with you' I mean you no harm…for now."

"Well that's fucking comforting," Socks said, "Why are you here, Kneesocks and…where's Scanty? Usually you two are always together."

"She's in the restroom washing her face." Kneesocks responded.

"Why?" Socks asked. He then heard the sound of a sink turning off and a door opening.

"You're about to find out." Kneesocks said. Scanty entered the living room, slumped rather. What the Anomie brothers instantly noticed was her face. She had a mark running across it, it was shaped like…woman's underwear.

Socks put a hand over his mouth with his eyes wide. Boxer on the other hand had a small smile on his face. His silence turned into giggles, then his giggles turned into hard laughter. "SCANTY! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!? BAD NIGHT AT A SLEEPOVER!?" he laughed.

"No," Scanty growled, crossing her arms, "You friend, Panty, threw her disgusting underwear on my face."

Boxer gripped his stomach he was laughing so hard and he dropped to one knee. "I don't blame you! I had the same reaction when she threw her panties at me as a joke! Don't worry the mark only lasts for an hour!" he laughed. Scanty sighed.

"It's been four hours," she said.

Boxer's laughing stopped before shortly starting up again. "You're going to have that FOR LIFE! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE THAT FOR LIFE!" he collapsed on the floor.

"No shit." Scanty spat.

"Whoa! No need to get hostile! Just giving you the cold truth!" Boxer said as his laughing slowly decreased and he got up from the floor.

"You two still haven't told us why you're here." Socks said. Scanty sat down next to her sister.

"It's better to hear the story from the beginning," she said. Boxer and Socks sat down on chairs across the couch while Brief sat on the floor. Garterbelt just stood against the wall.

"Brief you know the story better than of us. Start from the beginning." Garterbelt said.

"Ok," Brief said, "So it started when Garterbelt announced that Panty and Stocking would be going back to Heaven." Socks smiled at the memory of the date he and Stocking had when she told him.

"Stocking leaves," Brief said, "But Panty stayed. Apparently she had to get one thousand Heavens all over again because she was…"

"Sinning" Garterbelt finished.

"What!?" Boxer yelled, "Are you telling me that she didn't go up just for fucking?" Garterbelt nodded.

"Why didn't she call me the second you told her this?" Boxer said. No one answered that question. _Wonder if I'll get back up with Socks _Boxer thought nervously.

"Anyway, Panty puts me in charge of getting all one thousand." Brief continued, "While she…sexes with everyone in the city who isn't me. So, I get a phone call from my dad and he says I'm getting married to someone I don't even know."

"Question." Socks interrupted, "Was she hot? Brief nervously looked over at Scanty, who cracked her knuckles at him.

"…Yes?" Brief said, "Anyway I'm getting married and Panty wants to go the party. As it turns out the one I'm marrying is Scanty." Socks interrupted again.

"Oh, well why did you lie? You said the bride was hot," he said.

"PUSHING IT ANOMIE!" Scanty yelled as she bolted up from her seat and pointed a gun directly at Sock's forehead. Socks was quick to withdraw his Sais and point them at her neck.

"Oh please go there. Please." Socks goaded her on.

"Imma slap the shit outta both y'all if you don't sit the fuck down!" Garterbelt yelled at them. Scanty growled and went back to her seat. Socks was satisfied.

Brief continued, "Long story short, the wedding was a ruse to get me in the clutches of the mayor, who turns out is a demon leader named Corset." Boxer interrupted this time.

"Speaking of him I have a story of my own. Socks, remember when we lived here and we had that gas leak that took three days to fix?" Boxer asked.

"Yeah…" Socks answered not sure where this was going.

"Course you do, and we had to stay in the hotel across the street from city hall. And I was in bathroom brushing my teeth and I look out the window and across the street I see Corset in his bathroom changing into his night grown. And he saw me, like he literally waved at me and acknowledged the fact I was there. And he just kept stripping, and he knew I was watching." Boxer said.

"Sounds like you got a free show." Garterbelt said.

"Oh I came like three times, he was so hot." Boxer sighed dreamily.

"That he is…that he is." Garterbelt agreed. Brief went back to the story.

"Corset needed me to open this thing called the Hell's Gate, which literally is a gate way between Hell and Earth."

"Why you?" Socks asked. Brief paused.

"Yeah, why me?" he asked the demon sisters.

"You're the blood kin of Hell's monkey." Kneesocks said.

"Fuck's a Hell's monkey? Sounds horrible." Socks asked.

"It is…it's the demon king of anal penetration." Scanty explained.

"Is there a cult for that?" Boxer asked.

"I would hope not."

Brief continued with his tale. "Ok, so Panty comes to save me, then Stocking came back down from Heaven and they…well, they won. And-"

** "**You forgot the part where you and Panty had intercourse to restore her powers." Kneesocks pointed out. The Anomie brothers gasped.

"What?" Brief faked to be clueless, "That never happened." He didn't want Boxer and Socks knowing.

"Yeah it did," Scanty said, "We personally witnessed you penetrating her."

"Ok, yes…that happened." Brief admitted.

The Anomie brothers were silent for a while. Boxer slowly got up from his chair and walked over to a window. He pulled it up and yelled out it. "ATTENTION WORLD: BREIFERS ROCK FUCKED PANTY ANARCHY!"

The gay angel then rolled down the window and threw himself back in his seat. "Sorry I just needed to get that out of my system," he said.

"Ok so Panty and Stocking killed the bad guy and saved the day. Great, I love it. Now, where do we come in?" Socks said.

"Socks, you're not going to like it." Brief warned.

"No, my beautiful girlfriend who would do nothing to hurt me saved the world. Nothing at this point can make me sad or angry. Fire away." Socks said. Brief took a deep breath.

"…As we were walking back to the church…Stocking…sliced Panty into a bunch of pieces then ran off with Corset who somehow survived." Brief said, shaking.

"W-what?" Socks gasped.

"Your beloved has betrayed you." Kneesocks said. Socks shook his head.

"No. No, you're…you're joking. You're trying to…."

"He's not joking, we saw it happen." Scanty said. Socks got out of his seat.

"I'm…going up to Stocking's room…" he said and left. The rest of the group was silent.

"Wait…so what now? Panty's dead?" Boxer asked, also feeling sad.

"Not exactly," Garterbelt said, "There are six hundred sixty six pieces of Panty, once we collect all of them, we can revive her."

"Thank god," Boxer said.

"Would you like to see her, Boxer? She's in her room." Garterbelt asked him.

"What? But you said…"

"We actually already began collecting the pieces, however we were only able to get a limited amount without leaving the Daten City limits. So limited that…we were only able to restore her head." Garterbelt said.

"WHAT!?" Boxer was off in a flash, he ran up the stairs and down the hall until he got to Panty's door. He slowly opened the door and gasped at what he saw.

On the bed, was Panty's head atop of a pillow. Boxer got on his knees beside the bed. "Oh Panty…" tears threating to spill, "what happened to you?"

"Boxer is that you?" a familiar sounding voice said. Boxer quickly looked around the room and saw no one. Slowly, he looked down at Panty's head.

"IT IS YOU!" Panty's head cried. Boxer quickly yelped recoiled back.

"PANTY!? YOU'RE ALIVE!?"

"More or less," the head said, "How have you been? Where's Socks?"

Boxer approached the bed and stood over her. He reached down and picked her up like a pumpkin. He then held her to his chest. Panty could only close her eyes and enjoy the hug from her best friend. "I'm sorry, Panty." Boxer said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Not being there. I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Hey…Hey, its ok, Boxer. We're all going to Oten City and put me back together and then fuck shit up!"

Brief, Garterbelt, and the Demon sisters were still in their original seating when the Anomie brothers went upstairs. Boxer returned back down to them with holding Panty's head in his arms. He placed Panty in Socks' chair and sat back in his. "So…" Boxer said, snapping his fingers, "Now what?"

"Before Stocking went with Corset, he said that we would have to follow the trail of Panty's pieces into Oten City, then we can restore her. But Oten City is also home to another Hell's Gate. No doubt that it's a trap." Garterbelt said.

"Easy peasy, we don't bring Rock. If Corset doesn't have the key, then he won't be able to open the gate." Boxer said.

"No," Brief said, "I'm going. I feel like what's happened to Daten City is my fault. I should redeem myself."

"What are you a samurai? You don't have to prove anything to us. We already know how big of a tool-I mean how big of a team player you are. Just keep your dick in your pants and go home." Panty said.

"I don't have a home." Brief said sadly, "My house is destroyed and my dad cut me off from the family fortune."

"Wait, what's this about keeping his dick in his pants?" Boxer asked Panty.

"Oh, his dick is actually a key that he puts into a lock that open's the Hell's Gate." Panty explained.

"A dick lock?" questioned Boxer, he turned to the Demon sisters, "What the fuck kind of locksmiths you got working in Hell?"

"Well…we're a communist society…so, it might have been an act of rebellion." Scanty said.

"Fucked up," commented Panty.

Boxer leaned over to Brief and whispered, "Was it a tight fit?" Brief made a so-so gesture with his hand.

"Well, Rock. If there is no convincing you not to come with us, then I won't try. The way I see there is only one solution…we cut off your dick." Boxer said.

"NO!" Brief screamed.

"If you want to go with us, we have to. All in favor of cutting Rock's dick off, say I"

"I" Boxer, the Demon sisters, and Panty said.

"If we do then can I have it?" Garterbelt asked.

"Of course you can, it's a severed dick." Boxer said.

"Ok, I." Garterbelt said.

"You know what? We can go to the store and buy doll clothes and dress the severed dick up like a bride or something." Panty said.

"Do whatever you want with it. Fuckin' eat it. I don't give a shit." Boxer said.

Scanty laid back against the couch. Taking in the fact that they were in the bass of their sworn enemies engaged in a conversation about dressing and eating severed dicks. "Work for Corset she said, it'll pay for college she said." Scanty muttered. Boxer suddenly gasped.

"Oh, Scanty and Kneesocks, I forgot you were there…why are you here again?" Boxer asked.

"We're here because we're going to Oten City with you. We going to kill Corset." Scanty said.

"Why?" Boxer asked.

"Vengeance, enough said." Kneesocks said.

"Ok," Boxer said, "You two can come, on one condition."

"Which is?" Scanty asked.

"If we decided to eat at a restaurant while in Oten, then you pay for yourselves. Because I know you're just going to order the most expensive thing on the menu. When I get the check I'm going to be like, 'Hey! Who the fuck ordered the lobster tail!? We each had a forty dollar limit! The lobster tail is fifty five ninety five!' And then I'm going to point to you two fuckers and be like 'It was you two wasn't it!? You trying to fuck me in the ass!? Is that it!? Do you want to fuck the guy kind enough to take you out with his circle of friends in the ass!? My ass already gets fucked enough!'" Boxer took a deep breath and fell back in his chair.

"Well said Boxer." Panty commented.

"We accept to that term." The Demon sisters said in unison.

"We will take care of Corset, but what about the Hell's Gate?" Kneesocks asked.

"The Hell's Gate is not the issue here." Boxer said.

"A gate way capable of fusing our world with yours? It seems like an issue." Scanty said.

"The Hell's Gate is not the issue here!" Boxer repeated, "What is the issue is that my brother's girlfriend is not on our side. I've never seen him this sad before."

"Relax Boxer, Stocking's probably just angry about something. Sooner or later she'll get tired and then come back with us and then we'll all go back to Heaven. I'll tell you one thing though, I'm not going back to Heaven without my body." Panty said.

"Alright so it's settled then, we got to Oten City, picking up Panty's pieces on the way, talk Stocking out of her rage and confusion, the Demon sisters kill Corset, we reassemble Panty, and leave Oten City when we're done. We leave in two hours. I'm a mother fucking genius." Boxer said proudly.

"Wait, so we're not cutting my dick off?" Brief asked.

"What? Oh, thanks for reminding me Rock. If you didn't bring that up then you might as well have walked into Oten City with your dick still on. Yeah, your dick is coming off in two hours. Meeting adjourned." Boxer finished.

"Wait…who made you in charge?" Garterbelt asked.

"MEETING ADJOURNED FUCK HEADS!" Boxer repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daten City Church**

**12:40 pm**

Socks was seated at the foot of Stocking's bed. He was going through their photo album that they had stockpiled with memories. The photo he was looking at had him and Stocking standing next to each other in her room. Socks had an arm around her and she had her head on his shoulder. They both had small smiles on their faces. In the background, boxes labeled 'Socks" were hoarded on Stocking's bed. This was the picture they had Brief take of them when Socks moved into Stocking's room. Socks turned the page to the next picture. This one had both of them sleeping on the couch downstairs. Socks was seated up right with his head tilted back while Stocking laid on her back with her head in his lap. Socks remembered that Boxer took this particular picture of them because he said it was 'just too cute'. The Goth angel moved on to the next page and recognized the photo as his personal favorite. It looked to be somewhere in the park. He was standing behind Stocking with his arms wrapped around her waist and held her slightly above ground. Stocking had an ice cream cone in one hand. Her open mouth smile displayed her surprise and laughter as her feet dangled above the grass. Socks sighed as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"We're leaving soon." someone said in the open doorway of Stocking's room. Socks looked over as he quickly wiped the tear from his face. it was Kneesocks. The blue haired demon made her way to him on the bed, when she came close to him, he withdrew a Sai and pointed it at her. Kneesocks didn't make the attempt to go for her scythes.

"You did something to her...didn't you?" Socks asked angrily. Kneesocks put her hands out in front of her.

"No, I swear on my life and my sister's, we didn't," she said.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I won't ask you to trust me because I know you won't, but just take my word for it; I was just as surprised as you were." Kneesocks said. Socks slowly began to lower his Sai as she sat down on the bed beside him. He scooted away from her a little in response.

"We're going with you to Oten," Kneesocks said.

"Where?" Socks asked, being absent from the second part of the meeting they had downstairs.

"Oten. It's where we will kill Corset and you find Stocking." Socks' head lowered at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Whatever...just stay away from her, don't hurt her." Socks said.

"We have no plans to," Kneesocks said, "We only want revenge on Corset, then we're done."

"Done? What do you mean done?" Socks asked.

"We're going back to Hell. See if we can salvage a living despite all the dignity we lost." Kneesocks explained.

"Well, you're going home, good for you," Socks said, a small tone of anger and envy in his voice. Kneesocks looked down at the open photo album on Socks' lap, getting a glimpse of the picture of the couple in the park. Socks noticed her and quickly slammed the book shut.

"You really loved her didn't you?" she asked.

"Loved, no. I still love her, no matter what." Socks said, "Why do you care?"

"Let's say that I know what you're feeling now." Kneesocks said. Socks raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You? I don't even know if you're capable of loving any one else other than yourself and Scanty."

"That's not entirely true, at one point in my life I have been in love," she said.

"Do tell." Socks said. Kneesocks took a deep breath.

"During my second year in the academy in Hell, I met someone. He was in his third year, his name was Scarf," Kneesocks stuttered a little when she said his name, "I loved him, I loved him with all my nonexistent soul. I never introduced him to Scanty, though. I knew that she would never approve of him. You see, we grew up in the second ring of Hell, very wealthy and upper privileged area, while he grew up in the fourth ring."

"You two always made it sound like you lived in the first." Socks said. Kneesocks chuckled.

"We wish, only the devil himself and his most trusted allies can live in the first ring. Anyway, we shared love secretly for a year, which probably was the best time of my life. Our relationship was much like yours and Stocking's, we felt like kindred spirits that should be together until the end of time."

"What happened to him?" Socks asked. Kneesocks exhaled.

"He just suddenly left. I remember watching him go. I just got off from my first class and I was headed back to the dorm when I saw him. He was just standing at the curb of the street. Then this car pulls up to him, looked like a military Hummer or something of that nature. My first guess was that he had been drafted into Satan's army, but I remembered him telling me that he burned his card and the car didn't have any Demon Army insignia on it. Not on its door, hood, or bumper. The passenger door opened for him and before he got in, he turned around and looked me. He didn't wave, he didn't say anything, and his face didn't even change. He just stared at me. Before I could call his name, he got in the car and closed the door behind him. And that was the last I ever saw from Scarf." Kneesocks finished. Socks tilted his head.

"That's sad and all, but why don't I believe you?" Kneesocks covered her mouth as she laughed softly.

"I understand why," she said. The blue haired demon then unbuttoned her shirt pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. She unfolded it and handed it to Socks. The angel looked at it and saw that it was a photograph.

In the picture, Kneesocks was standing with a demon that Socks had never seen before. She had both her hands and her head on this demon's chest. The demon she was with had her in an embrace. He had two horns, each above his ears that pointed back wards. His hair was black fell over one of his left eyes. His right eye, however, wasn't the normal green and yellow like a regular demon, it was black and gold. A scar ran down from above his eyebrow down to the his cheek. Lastly, a black scarf covered his mouth and neck. Socks took it all in. "Sorry," he said, handing her back the picture, "I had no idea."

Kneesocks folded and pocketed her picture. "That's the only picture I have of him. You're the only one who has seen it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Socks asked.

"You and I Socks...we're not so different." Kneesocks said as she got up and proceeded to walk out the room.

"Hey Kneesocks..." Socks called her. She turned around before exiting the room.

"Thanks." Kneesocks nodded and headed downstairs. Socks went back to looking at the photo album.

Five minutes later, Socks heard someone scream downstairs, he immediately recognized who it was. "Brief." Socks groaned and slid the book under the bed and went downstairs.

Garterbelt and Scanty had Brief pinned down by his arms and legs to floor. Boxer loomed over him with a knife he got from the kitchen and Panty's head rested on the same chair Boxer put her on. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Socks yelled. Boxer looked up at his brother.

"Oh hey Socks, we're cutting Rock's dick off, want to help?"

"Why!?" Socks asked his brother.

"Because he wants to come with us to Oten City, but his dick is a key to gate that fuses Hell and Earth together." Boxer explained.

"...Seems legit." Socks said.

"SOCKS! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Brief screamed at the angel. Socks shrugged.

"I don't know Brief, Boxer does make a good argument. Your cock is a key to the end of the world..."

"I CAN WEAR A CUP!" Brief yelled, tears now beginning to stream.

"No. It's coming off, we already talked about it too much. It's happening." Boxer said, preparing the knife.

"NOOO!" Brief sobbed, he looked around the room for someone, anyone who could help him, "PANTY! PLEASE!" he cried to her.

"I'd love to, Geekboy, but I'm kind of a...FUCKING DISEMBODIED HEAD!" she angrily yelled.

"Alright, let's do this." Boxer said as he went for Brief's belt.

"NO! PLEASE!" Brief sobbed hysterically and thrashed around the floor. Panty watched from the chair. Sure she didn't really like the guy, but was this going to far? She watched Brief sob and cry as Boxer began to undo his belt. She got a glimpse under his hair and saw his green eyes tearing and growing red from crying so hard. Whatever she was feeling, Panty couldn't describe. Did she...care for him? Was that the feeling? Care?

"BOXER, STOP!" she yelled so everyone could hear her. Boxer, who had Brief's belt in his hand, dropped the knife in his other.

"What?" he asked, making sure he heard his friend right.

"Don't do it. Don't cut his dick off. He doesn't want it." Panty said. Brief stopped crying and looked up from the floor at her.

"Since when do you care about what Rock wants and doesn't?" Boxer asked her. Panty dodged that question.

"Just don't fucking do it. Let him go."

"But Panty, the gate." Socks said.

"Please guys...for me. For Stocking?"

"Don't bring her into this." Socks growled. Boxer shrugged.

"Fine. Guys get off him." Garterbelt and Scanty released the Geekboy, who got off the floor and stood up.

"So..." Boxer started, "Cool beans?" Brief's response was kicking Boxer in the balls, causing the gay angel to drop to the floor groaning.

"OH DAMN!" Socks shouted.

"Cool beans." Brief said as he reached his hand down to Boxer's level. The blonde angel grabbed it and Brief helped him up.

"You get one of those...you get one of those." Boxer said, "But if I catch you anywhere near the Hell's Gate, I will rip your dick off then use your foreskin as a Japanese finger trap."

"Jesus..." Socks muttered.

"I won't go near it. I just want to help restore Panty." Brief said.

"Speaking of which, Panty, can I talk to you in private?" Boxer asked.

"Ok, fine." Panty said. Boxer picked up the disembodied head and carried her upstairs to her room. He placed her down on the bed and spoke to her as he paced around the bed.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked.

"What the fuck was what?" Panty responded with another question.

"Don't play stupid. You stood up for Brief!"

"Yeah? So?"

"Why?"

"I...don't know, he just didn't want his dick chopped off." Panty said.

"Panty, what happened when Brief fucked you?" Boxer asked.

"It was just a fuck session that gave me my powers back, I was using him."

"Really? Because it seems to me that you, Panty Anarchy,...have feelings for him." Boxer said, thinking about it.

"AS IF!" Panty shouted at him.

"You're in denial. You felt something when you two fucked."

"Yeah, I felt his dick in me."

"Panty...you're in love." Boxer came to the conclusion.

"PANTY ANARCHY DOES NOT FALL IN LOVE!" she screamed.

"Oh, someone call the dragonborn because it's Panty the bullshit breathing dragon!" Boxer countered, "You love Rock, Panty, and you've already went through anger and denial, it's only a matter of time before you accept it."

"Don't act so high and mighty, Boxer, you're in love too." Panty pointed.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend and I'm not ashamed." Boxer said.

"Then why do you still strip?"

"We have a healthy open relationship." Boxer explained.

Outside the church, Socks, Brief, and the Demon sisters were getting ready to leave for Oten City. Garterbelt was outside with them giving last minute advice. Socks noticed Scanty putting something in the trunk of Skin-Tight. "Scanty, that better not be a bomb." Socks warned. Scanty held up a black bra in response.

"Hell's that for?" Socks asked.

"Just in case." Scanty replied. Socks was about to say something, then he realized that he didn't care and left it at that. Boxer came out the front door holding Panty.

"Some of y'all are going to have to walk and pick up Panty's pieces as you go along." Garterbelt pointed out.

"We'll all do it." Boxer said.

"Then who will drive Skin-Tight?" asked Socks.

"You will. We'll walk, you drive behind us." Boxer said.

"Why?"

"Because you worry about Stocking and we'll worry about Panty. The walk can't be that long." Boxer smiled.

"It's a three-hour trek across desert road on foot." Garterbelt pointed out. Boxer's smile instantly turned into a frown. He calmly set Panty down by the door and headed back inside the church.

"I need a shot of Jagermeister right the fuck now," he said, "I walk better when I'm hammered."

"Boxer, that's not true." Socks said.

"Too late, found the Jagermeister!" Boxer called from inside the church.

"Aren't you coming Garterbelt?" Brief asked the priest. Garterbelt shook his head.

"I need to stay here and help the surviving citizens here. This is a path for you to walk. The road up ahead should take you right to Oten." He pointed to the road leading down from the church.

"Will do," said Socks, "Thank you Garterbelt." Socks then got in the driver's seat and started the car. The demon sister and Brief crowded in the backseat. Boxer eventually came out of the church after downing an entire bottle of Jagermeister. He picked up Panty and sat down in the passenger's seat with her on his lap. The Bugatti started away from the church and down the road. Garterbelt waved at them.

"God bless!" he shouted as they left.

**The Panty Path **

**1:00 pm**

Skin Tight came to a stop just after they reached the city limits. Everyone except Socks got out of the car. The tipsy Boxer left Panty in the passenger seat. Ahead of them was the road, going through nothing but desert. Along the road, where small cube pieces of Panty. "Alright guys, you know what to do." Socks said.

Everyone went to the trunk of Skin-Tight and pulled out tin buckets, one for each of them. The demon sisters, Boxer, and Brief began walking the road picking up pieces as they went by them. Socks drove behind them at two miles per hour. Boxer swayed from side to side as he walked. Sometimes when he picked up a piece, he would miss his bucket and it would land on the ground leaving Kneesocks, who walked behind him, to pick it up and put it in her bucket. The inebriated angel began singing.

"You can dance *hic* you can jive! Having the time of *hic* life! See that *hic* girl! Watch that scene! Digging the *hic* dancing queen!"

Scanty rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a long walk," she said.

**The Panty Path **

**1:50 pm**

"I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa! I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa! And don't it feel good!"

**The Panty Path **

**2:25 pm**

"If you like piña coladas! And getting caught in the rain!"

**The Panty Path**

**2:45 pm**

"Starships were meant to fly! Hands up and touch the sky! Can't stop 'cause we're so high! Let's do this one more time!"

**The Panty Path **

**3:00 pm**

"Jimmy crack corn, and I don't care! Jimmy crack corn, and I don't care!" Boxer suddenly stopped and vomited at the side of the road. He slowly regained himself before he started singing again, "My master's gone away!"

**The Panty Path**

**3:20 pm**

"And that's why I'm not allowed in the YMCA anymore." Boxer finished his story.

**The Panty Path **

**3:50 pm **

"And I feel like I just got home! And I feel! And I feel like I just got home! And I feel!"

**Oten City **

**4:00 pm**

"Stop! In the name of lo-"

"BOXER! SHUT UP! WE MADE IT! I JUST PICKED UP THE LAST PIECE!" Scanty yelled at the angel.

"Aww...Scanty...do you want me to sing "Let it Go" again?"

"NO! Just shut up!" Scanty yelled. Everyone looked at the sign that said, "Welcome to Oten City."

"Well, here we are." Socks said from Skin-Tight.

"Alright, let's get to the church, put the pieces on the altar and fix me!" Panty said excitedly.

"Should be smooth sailing from here." Boxer said. As if on cue, black smog suddenly began surrounding them. Socks came out of Skin-Tight.

"What's going on?" he asked. Suddenly, beings that resembled ghosts began emerging from the black fog. They were humanoid figures wearing nothing but black robes and hoods, their faces emitted white glows. In their hands were meat hooks. They glowed like ghosts except they were black and blue instead of gold and black.

"Satan almighty!" cried Kneesocks, "Black slog wraiths! But their extinct!"

**Author's Note: List of songs Boxer sings (in order): **

**Dancing Queen**

**Walking on Sunshine**

**Escape (Pina Colada Song)**

**Starships**

**Jimmy Crack Corn**

**Ray of Light**

**In the Name of Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oten City Docks **

**2:00 pm (Two hours before the Demon sisters, Anomie brothers, Panty, and Brief arrived)**

Atop of a loading crane stood a cloaked figure. It's shade of black was too light to be a black slog wraith and the robe was less bulky. The hooded figure also lacked meat hooks, the signature weapon of the thought to be dead species. The figure's face darted around the dock yard below, as if it was looking for something. Finally. its head stopped at a yellow cargo container. Upon further examination, there was a lock on the latch of the doors. The figure then spoke in a hushed voice, "The lamb for the slaughter is here..." as it motioned to the container.

At that moment, black shadows began materializing around the container. The shadows then morphed into the ghostly figures of black slog wraiths with their meat hooks withdrawn. One of them approached the container's right side. It tapped on the metal surface lightly with the tip of it's hook. A small scampering noise was heard from inside. The black slog wraith then pulled it's arm back before driving it's meat hook into the large receptacle. Once the hook was embedded, the wraith then began dragging it downwards. Sparks flew as it slowly cut through the metal. The other wraiths watched in anticipation.

Suddenly, the main doors of the container flew open, the lock breaking in two in the process, and a girl fell out on her hands and knees. She wasn't a normal girl, she wasn't even human, she was an angel. She had dyed red hair all pushed to the right side of her head, while her left was completely shaven and wore a red tank top with a crucifix on it, blue jeans, and matching black shoes. Her lips were black from the lipstick she had been applying and had a single piercing on it. In her left hand, she held a glowing blue crossbow. This mystery angel looked up at the black slog wraiths, who had taken their attention off cutting through the container and locked their invisible eyes to her. She scrambled to her feet and stumbled a little before taking off in a full sprint. "No!" she yelled.

The figure on the crane watched below with a smirk. _She's making this interesting _it thought. The black slog wraiths soon gave chase, swinging their hooks wildly as they chased after the angel. One of them threw a hook at her, it grazed her left leg, cutting through her jeans and leaving a bloody cut on her skin. She responded by yelping and quickly firing her crossbow back at them. Despite being a blind shot, it hit one of the wraiths square under its hood. It fell face forward onto the ground before sinking into it. The angel then got out her phone and speed dialed Heaven as she ran through the dock yard with the wraiths still in pursuit, "Hello!?" she yelled into the phone in her Russian accent as she narrowly dodged another oncoming hook, "This is Hoodie from Oten City! I am under targeted attack! I am out here all alone! Sister Fishnets has been killed! I need help! помощь!" There was no answer on the other end, the angel sobbed a little, "Please..." she whimpered.

A black slog wraith drew both arms back and chucked both of his hooks directly at her back. Both hooks embedded themselves in her deltoids, one on the left and one on the right. Hoodie screamed and fell on the cold cement ground on her stomach. She tried to crawl away but another hook was flung and it impaled her hand. Another hook was quick to hit her in the lower left thigh, then another in her middle back. "No...please..." the angel weakly as she flipped herself and propped up against a green cargo container.

The wraiths slowed their pace down toward her and no longer threw anymore hooks. When they surrounded her, someone was pushing through them to get to her. The angel looked up at the black cloaked figure from the crane and it looked back down at her. "Please...no more. I don't wish to die...I'm so close to going back up...I just need four more Heaven coins...and you never see me again," said the incapacitated Hoodie. The hooded figure withdrew a blue katana and tilted its head to the side.

"Funny, you know, I was once so close too," the figure said.

"W-who are you?" Hoodie asked. The figure then flung off its robe to the side, revealing itself.

"Stocking Anarchy from Daten?" Hoodie was surprised, "But why...I am...like you" Stocking gave a small sinister laugh, her white angel apparel was now a light shade of gray.

"Oh...you are nothing like me," she said, getting closer to Hoodie with the katana.

"You are an angel are you not?" Hoodie stammered, weakly trying to grovel away. Stocking calmly walked behind her and roughly twisted her fingers in Hoodie's dyed red hair.

"Let's just say I'm the next antichrist." Stocking said grimly. She then pulled Hoodie's head back and began dragging the blade of her katana across her bare neck. Blood spewed out as Hoodie struggled and gurgled in Stocking's hold. Her struggling soon died down and her gurgling ceased entirely when Stocking released her. Hoodie fell on her back, her body arched a couple of time before going lifeless. Stocking knelt down next to Hoodie's dead face. The Russian angel had died with her eyes open, Stocking didn't bother to shut them.

" До свидания, bitch." Stocking snarled before sheathing her bloody katana and turning away. She pushed through the crowd of wraiths.

"Master..." she spoke through her mind, "it is done. Oten City is cleansed, we can now begin."

"Excellent." A voice spoke back to her.

**Oten City **

**4:10 pm (Back to the Present)**

A black sloth wraith swung its meat hook at Socks. The angel grabbed its arm before impact and twisted it counterclockwise. The black clad arm made a sick tear noise from the wraith's shoulder. Socks then stabbed it under the hood with a Sai and flung its now lifeless body to the ground. He then heard the face paced footsteps of one coming from behind him, without looking he threw his other Sai over his shoulder. The sound of a body hitting the pavement behind him let him know that he had hit his target.

The demon sisters were busy with a small hoard of the creatures, literally plowing through them. Kneesocks walked in front of her sister through the crowd swinging her scythes at the wraiths. Scanty stood behind her and shot any who were lucky enough to get past her younger sister.

Brief sat hiding in the back seat of Skin-Tight as he watched the action.

Boxer, who was still slightly inebriated, had his Uzis out and was aimlessly firing in all directions. Some of his rounds hit unsuspecting wraiths, while others missed at least by ten yards. Soon, his guns began clicking, notifying him he needed to reload. "Shit! I'm out!" he said, mistaken.

The gay angel ran over to the passenger door of Skin-Tight where Panty's disembodied head sat inside. Using his elbow, Boxer smashed through the window rather than simply opening the unlocked door. "The fuck are you doing?" Panty asked him as he grabbed her and pulled her out of the car.

"FLY AWAY! PANTY!" Boxer yelled as he chucked her head at a black slog wraith coming close to them. Panty screamed as she flew through the air and hit the wraith square in the abdomen. The wraith dropped both his hooks to the ground and dropped to his knees as Panty rolled away. Boxer wasted no time in sprinting up to the wraith and ceasing its hooks. He then tackled it to the ground at began to mercilessly stab it in the face with the hooks. The angel stopped after the wraith beneath him stopped flailing its arms. Once it was dead, he dropped the hooks and went over to reclaim Panty. He picked up her head gently.

"I think I have a concussion..." Panty moaned, her eyes rolling in their sockets. Boxer patted her.

"You'll be fine," he said and walked her back over to Skin-Tight. This time, he opened the passenger door to put her back in despite the window being broken.

Socks killed the last of the black slog wraiths. He removed both Sais from its stomach as he got back up to his feet. The demon sisters and him retreated back to Skin-Tight. "What did you say those things were, Kneesocks?" he asked said demon.

"Black slog wraiths," Kneesocks said, "I've read about them in the ghost encyclopedia. They went extinct in the 1940s. Primarily because they were illegal to manufacture."

How so?" asked Socks.

"The ghosts you've seen and defeated are normal purebreds, made from the souls of the deceased who have passed to the afterlife. Black slog wraiths are everything, but pure. They are made from souls extracted from the living." The blue haired demon explained. Socks put the clues together that the creatures he killed were somewhat living people.

"Is...was there anyway we could-"

"No. The black slog wraith procedure is one way. The best we would do for these people is to end their suffering. If that's what you want to call it." Kneesocks left it at that. As they all got into their respective seats in Skin-Tight, Socks noticed Boxer sitting next to a now windowless passenger door.

"Boxer...the window better be rolled down." Socks warned his brother. Boxer reached to the button that adjusts the window's position and held it down. The door made a whirring sound and nothing happened. He kept the button held down until the whirring stopped then put his hand in his lap.

"It's down." Boxer said. Socks rolled his eyes and began driving into Oten City.

**Oten City Church **

**4:25 pm **

Socks opened the church's two big doors, both creaked as they opened. He entered, followed by Brief, the demon sisters, and Boxer holding Panty's head. They all had a bucket holding Panty's other pieces. They passed through the living room after the entry hall, the TV was still on. Scanty found the remote on the couch and turned it off. There also seemed to be a fresh bowl of claim chowder on the table in front of the couch. "Did anyone live her?" Scanty asked.

"Garterbelt never said anyone did, but it does look someone did live hear and left in a hurry." Socks guessed. Boxer had sobered up at this point.

"C'mon let's find the service room," he said, wanting to restore Panty. The group continued down the hall until they came to a door at the end. Familiar with the layout of churches, the angels knew this was the room they were looking for. Boxer and Socks pushed through the door, they both gasped out loud and took a giant step back after what they saw inside. The demon sister and Brief also had the same reaction.

In the front of the room, where the reverend usually stood was the giant cross where there was usually a Jesus. Instead, the cross was covered in blood and someone who they've never seen before crudely had their hands and feet nailed to the cross in the respective positions. It looked to be a nun, middle aged white woman. Her black uniform had been torn off and she was stripped naked, except for the fishnets she wore on her legs. The hole in her chest suggested that her heart had been ripped out and the look on her dead face, one of shock and terror, suggested that she had witnessed it happen. Behind the cross on the wall, written in blood, were the words; _PURIFICATION BEGINS. _

Boxer suddenly jerked his head to the side and vomited on the floor. "Sorry guys, that was the Jagermeister, not that," he said motioning to the corpse on the cross.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oten City Church **

**4:25 pm**

"Holy shit..." Socks said as he edged near the mutilated corpse on the cross. He poked at one of its bare calves, cold to the touch.

"Did the dark smog wraiths do this?" Boxer asked the demon sisters.

"Black slog wraiths," Kneesocks corrected, "No I don't think so."

"What makes you say that?" Kneesocks pointed the cavity in the dead nun's chest, where her heart should be.

"That's precision, there's no way a black slog wraith could do something like that precise. They were...are known for their savagery. If this truly was the scene of an attack, then the walls would be painted with blood and intestines would hang from the ceiling," Kneesocks explained, "it would take someone...of my skill level to pull this off."

Socks glared at her, clearly seeing who she was pointing fingers at. "I'm going to pretend I heard none of that and assume that Corset did this," he said.

Scanty suddenly fired three bullets at the cross. Each one hit a nail pinning the nun's arms and legs to it, they were destroyed instantly and the corpse fell off the wall and on its stomach. "Go find something, a towel or a blanket to cover her." Scanty ordered Brief, she no longer wanted to look at the dead nun. The geekboy nodded and left the room.

"This is gross and all, I mean if I was attached to my stomach I would be throwing up all over the place, but can we please reassemble me. I'm starting to itch and I have no hands to scratch with." Panty spoke from Boxer's hold.

"Yeah, let's do that." Boxer agreed and brought Panty towards the altar.

Socks and the demon sisters brought the buckets containing Panty's pieces and set them all down in a circle around the altar, just as they were instructed. After Socks set his bucket down, he noticed that the altar was a bit dusty. He reached out to wipe it, but the second his skin made contact with it, he received what could best be described as a static shock. "Ow!" he yelped as he jumped, taking his hand away from it.

"You ok, Socks?" Boxer asked.

"Yeah...I'm ok," he said. Suddenly, a light blue aura appeared around Socks. He stood still as a feeling of invigoration swept over him. He then noticed that his coat began to disappear before his eyes. Once it was gone, his vest sleeves began to retract up his arms to his shoulders. Socks looked down and saw that his shoes had morphed into sandals. By now his bow tie vest became sleeveless and his pants had shrunk into shorts that stopped just in the middle of his knees. White fingerless gloves materialized on each of his hands, followed by his socks in their Sai forms. His new outfit turned from its original black and purple into white and blue. The blue aura then faded away, the metamorphosis was done.

The now changed Socks looked around the room, like he was deciding what was real and what wasn't. "What just happened?" he asked, putting his Sais into the newly formed holsters on each of his hips. A look of amazement was displayed on Boxer's face.

"How did you do that?" he asked his younger brother. Panty quickly answered Boxer before Socks could respond with 'I don't know'.

"His angel power must've fully released, it happened to me when Brief and I fucked." Panty explained. Boxer shoved her into Socks' arms.

"Let me try," he said and slammed his hand down on the altar. Boxer ended up getting a bigger shock then Socks did. He yelled and staggered back as he pulled his hand away.

Sure enough, the blue aura appeared around him. Boxer's red shirt began going through the change. The right side disappeared all at once while the left side stayed, revealing a large portion, but not all, of his chest. His blue jeans retracted up from his legs to his pelvis. It was at that point when his pants and shirt merged together, becoming one article of clothing. His shoes became sandals like Socks' and the white fingerless gloves appeared on his hands too. Then, all together, his outfit turned into a white and gold angel toga. Boxer still wore his namesake beneath the angel garment. Unlike Sock's sandals, his was gold instead of blue. The blue aura vanished and Boxer looked himself over. "How do I look Panty?" he asked, doing a turn.

"Fabulous," she said, admiring his new appearance.

"So these are our new angel uniforms?" Boxer asked.

"They are now." Panty said.

"Much better then what dad dresses us in." Socks commented.

"Can you two do something like this." Boxer asked Scanty and Kneesocks.

"Yes." Scanty simply responded.

"We usually try not to. These suits we're wearing now stand for everything we believe in." Kneesocks said.

"But aren't those Corset's uniforms?" asked Panty, "The guy who you're trying to kill right now?" Scanty bit her lip and then shrugged.

"Might as well..." she muttered to her sister. Kneesocks nodded in return.

In that instant, the demon sister combusted into flames, causing the angels to shield their eyes and step back. When the flames died down, Scanty and Kneesocks were now revealed in their black dominatrix like demon apparel. Despite the change, Scanty still had the scar on her face. "I can't remember the last time we wore these." Kneesocks said.

"I didn't remember how tight they were," said Scanty, adjusting her black skirt.

"Alright then, we're going to kill Corset and look good doing it. Now, can we fix me?" Panty was growing impatient.

"Say no more," said Socks as he place her on the altar. Everyone backed away, expecting something to happen.

It didn't take long before Panty's head began levitating off the altar. "It's working!" she called out.

The tin buckets around the altar began to rattle and shake. The cubic pieces then flew out of their respective containers, at a high speed, up to Panty's head. The Anomie brothers and demon sisters watched as the pieces began to connect with each other. Panty's neck formed under her head and connected itself to her. Then her torso came together and fitted itself to the bottom of the neck. Her arms appeared on either side of her and applied themselves to her shoulders. The legs and feet came last and connected to the bottom of her torso. The now reformed Panty was lowered to the ground on her feet. She was dressed in her white angel garments. Once she was standing, she put her hands out in front of her and made fists a couple times and took a few steps to her right and left, just to test her motor functions. She looked over at her friends and allies, the Anomie brother looked happy to have her back and the demon sisters only displayed small expressions of indifference. Panty opened her arms to Boxer. "I'm back bitches!" she yelled.

"Hell yeah!" Boxer screamed as he ran up to her and wrapped her in a bear hug. This time, Panty was able to hug her friend back.

Just then, Brief came back into the room. He held a towel that looked to be wrapped around something like gift wrap would. "Hey guys, I got the towel...and something else," he said, then he noticed their new apparel and Panty reformed, "I like your clothes...Panty! You're back together again!" Panty broke her hug with Boxer.

"No thanks to you," she said, "What's in the towel?"

"I'll get to that. Who else lived here?" Brief asked.

"The nun, isn't that it?" Socks asked.

"I don't know, the bathroom was connected to a bedroom, a bedroom with a box of heroin needles on the bed." Brief said. Panty raised an eyebrow.

"This room wouldn't happen to have a poster of Joseph Stalin would it?" she asked.

"Yes, it did." Panty shook her head.

"Oh fuck me, that's Hoodie," she said.

"Friend of yours?" Boxer asked.

"We were besties in Heaven. I didn't know her addiction got this bad. God, I hope she's alright."

"Well," Scanty said, "Judging by the looks of this church and the time it took us getting her, I say the chances of your friend still being alive are very, very low."

"Thank you, Scanty, for those words of motivating optimism." Panty deadpanned.

"If she is ok, we'll find her." Boxer said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I hope so, Boxer." Panty said.

"You're also going to want to see this." Brief said. He unwrapped the towel like a present and the content fell on the floor with a splat. Everyone gasped at it.

It was a human heart, all blood soaked and moist. But that's not why everyone gasped at it, it was the fact that the organ was partially eaten. On the left side was a bite mark, exposing an atrium. The demon sisters knew that the mark was too small to be Corset's and Socks had seen that bite before on the numerous cupcakes his girlfriend had.

Socks slowly turned his head towards the demon sisters, pure hatred in his eyes. Scanty and Kneesocks looked back at him with looks of worry and fear. "Scanty. Kneesocks. I know you're here to kill Corset and then leave, and I respect that, but if I find out that you two had something to do with whatever happened to Stocking, you both will not be leaving," he said, not blinking once.

"Socks, I already told you, we know nothing." Kneesocks said.

"That's what the Nazis said, but they knew something didn't they?"

"We're not Nazis." Scanty said.

"Debatable." Boxer said from the side.

**Underground Oten City Hall**

**4:30 pm**

Stocking walked through the caverns of Corset's Oten City headquarters. The building above merely severed as a cover to what was going on underneath. Stocking entered the main atrium with a ghost manufacturer machine, like the one Scanty and Kneesocks used on their first encounter with her and Panty, but two times bigger. Cages hung from the ceiling just above the machine, they were full of unconscious Oten city civilians and residents. Ever no and then a cage would open from the bottom and drop the unsuspecting people into the machine and they would come out as black slog wraiths responding to Corset and Stocking's commands.

Corset, who had spend hours reforming, came walking down the stairs by the machine towards Stocking. "My assassin has returned, I trust the Oten city angel was no trouble at all," he said as he reached the last step. Stocking stood before him.

"Total push over, now we can proceed as planned," she said.

"Not entirely, those disgraced demons and the blood kin of Hell's monkey have taken the bait. They are here and they revived the bitch angel." Corset said. Stocking growled.

"Is that all? You wish for me to exterminate them?"

"Yes and no. I think you would like to know that they also have to other angels with them." Stocking's eyes widened, _they got involved _she thought.

"Is that so?' she said, pretending not to know them.

"It is. They too will die the same." said Corset.

"As...you command, master." Stocking bowed.

"But bring me the human alive, we need him to open the gate."

"Yes master, and speaking of which, is ghost #312 ready yet?" Stocking asked. Corset nodded.

"The finishing touches were put on two hours ago. I'll sent for her."

Corset then tapped his foot on the floor three times and then calmly moved back. A black spot appeared before him and an arm came out. Then like a zombie coming out of its grave, the ghost climbed out from he floor and stood up towards Stocking. The ghost was the traditional orange and black and stood at Brief's height. In fact, if it wasn't orange and black, it would actually resemble Brief...only female. The ghost spoke, "**What is my purpose, mistress?" **it asked Stocking.

"Your purpose is to kill the angel Panty Anarchy." Stocking said. The ghost tilted its head.

"**Consider it done, mistress." **

"I knew I could count on you...Bra."


	6. Chapter 6

**Oten City Hall **

**5:00 pm **

Socks stopped Skin-Tight in front of city hall. Beside him the passenger seat sat Boxer with Panty in his lap, while Brief sat in the back with Scanty and Kneesocks. Brief had offered Panty to sit on his lap on the way there, but she declined. Boxer noted that it wasn't a mean or rude rejection like she normally did, but it was more playful and like she was flirting with him. A common thing for girls to do with a guy they like. _They should just fuck already...again _Boxer thought.

"You sure they're here?" Socks asked the demon sisters.

"Knowing Corset, he would probably establish his headquarters in a city hall or any other building that demonstrates power or authority." Scanty explained. Socks started to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"I believe you," he said as he got out of the car. Everyone else climbed out of their respective seats. Just as Brief was stepping out Boxer quickly stopped him.

"No, Rock, you stay in the car. We don't need you going anywhere near Corset," he said.

"In the car? Alone? What if the wraiths show up?" Brief asked. Boxer pointed toward the glove compartment and Brief opened it. There was a small revolver inside.

"I used that gun when I was a prostitute, use in the event if anything shows up. It's loaded with angelic bullets. Also, if you get bored there's a CD copy of Madonna's Greatest Hits in the middle console, play it as many times as you want and try not to scratch it." Brief blinked in confusion.

"Ok...thanks Boxer," he said. Boxer responded with a smile and went off with the other two angels and demons.

The five entered the main lobby, which painfully looked like the same one in Daten City; receptionist desk in the center and elevators across the room. However, there was a woman sitting at the desk in the middle. The Anomie brothers and Panty were about to go up to her, but Scanty stopped them by putting her arm in front of them. "Let me," she said.

The green haired demon approached the desk and leaned over it. The receptionist looked up from her computer screen to the demon. Scanty spoke first, "Hello, my name is Scanty Daemon, I have an appointment with Corset," she said sweetly.

"Ok, let me check for your time." the receptionist said and looked back down to the monitor. She saw no appointments listed with Scanty's name.

She moved her head back up towards Scanty, but was greeted with one of the demon's pistols pointed directly at her forehead. Scanty wasted no time and pulled the trigger. The receptionist fell backward off her chair and on the ground, her head made a cracking sound as it hit the floor. Blood began to pool around her cranium from where the bullet had pierced.

"WOAH! WOAH! Why the fuck did you do that!?" Boxer yelled. Scanty blew the smoke away from her gun barrel and pointed at the dead receptionist.

The corpse's skin had turned into the ghostly orange and black and the face was replaced with a jagged smile that resembled a jack o lantern. "Drone ghost," Scanty explained, "Think of them as living security cameras."

"How did you know that it was a ghost?" Socks asked.

"I didn't," said Scanty bluntly, "Now let's move the hideout should be below us."

"In the basement?" asked Boxer. Scanty shook her head.

"Lower," she said, "underground".

"So how do we get there? Elevator? Stairs? Magic portal?"

"No, follow me." Scanty said and started walking to the restrooms to the left of the reception desk. Panty had a clue as to why. _Oh...god...no...please no _she thought.

...

"THE SHITTER!?" Boxer screamed as Scanty brought them into one of the stalls in the women's room, "The way down the hideout is through a shitter!?"

"Yes, that is correct." Scanty and Kneesocks said in unison.

"Why are you two saying that like it's normal?" Boxer asked. Kneesocks raised an eyebrow.

"Boxer, we live in a world where angels, demons, and ghosts coexist and you have a problem believing that we must pass through the toilet?"

"But why a shitter!?" Boxer yelled, his voice not getting any softer.

"No one would ever figure it out." Scanty said. Boxer exhaled.

"You demons truly are a disgusting race," he said.

"Racist." Scanty spat.

"It's not racist if it's true," said Boxer, "Your locks requires a guy to fuck them and you hang around in shitters! Literally, everything about you guys sucks!"

"And you call me a toilet angel." Panty joined in. Scanty's tone turned aggressive.

"We don't have to take this from you!" she yelled and pulled out her guns, Kneesocks did the same with her scythes. Boxer and Panty responded by whipping out their guns and pointing them at the two demons. Socks stepped in between them.

"Stop it! All of you!" he shouted. The four all lowered their weapons slightly.

"Love it or hate it, we're all here together and have to straighten our shit out. You all make very good arguments. Boxer and Panty, they're right, having a base under a toilet is very inconspicuous. And Scanty and Kneesocks, you're both disgusting people."

By now, both sides lowered their weapons. Panty gave a groan of satisfaction while everyone else stayed silence. Socks nodded, "Now let's get going."

Scanty pulled the flusher on the toilet up and down exactly five times, a specific pattern. The bowl began to widen to accommodate a person. The angels looked down into the dark abyss. "After you," said Boxer.

With out hesitation, or any other feelings of indifference for that matter, Scanty flung herself headfirst down the toilet passage. Kneesocks followed in the same style. Socks did it quick to get it over with, jumping into the bowl feet first. Panty went after him, flinging herself down like a waterslide. Despite having done it before, she still felt uneasy. Boxer put one foot in after the other and just let himself fall into it.

The five traveled down the slide like tube for a good ten seconds before they hit the bottom. They fell out of the tube and onto their feet and withdrew their weapons the second they did so. The angels and demons saw that the room was empty, of foes at least. The machine was directly in front of them. All of them watched as the device whirred and clanked, producing more black slog wraiths. Panty took in the scene, "This looks familiar," she said, reflecting back to the first time she and Stocking had ran into the demon sisters.

"Destroy it," Scanty said, her voice cracking, "Destroy it all." A black slog wraith machine was the equivalent to a meth lab to a demon.

Boxer and Panty took the safety off their firearms. "Gladly," they said and opened fired on the machine. Scanty let loose a barrage of bullets upon it as well. Socks and Kneesocks began slicing through the various wires with their bladed weapons.

Tiny explosions appeared all over the machine from the gunfire, it sparked and stuttered whenever a wire was cut. The angels' and demons' frenzy lasted for two minutes until a voice called out from behind them. "HEY! HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" someone yelled.

All gunfire ceased and the five turned away from the machine and toward whomever shouted. Everyone pointed their weapons, except Socks, who dropped his Sais as his mouth fell open. "Stocking?" he asked. Stocking looked towards him.

"Socks?"

The two Goth angels stared at each other in silence for a bit, not saying a word. Slowly, Socks took a step towards Stocking, she did the same. "Socks..." Kneesocks warned.

Socks ignored her and kept moving toward Stocking as she did the same. Soon, they were only inches apart, their eyes locked on one another in absolute silence. Socks visibly tensed up before dropping to his knees and Stocking once again repeated his action. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Stocking didn't hug back, but she didn't resist. Socks held her tightly for what seemed like an eternity before returning his stare to her with a look of emotion and passion. Stocking's stare lacked any kind of feeling at all, it was blank and monotone like. "Stocking," Socks murmured, leaning in closer to her, "Please tell me it's all wrong; the betrayal, the hate, the...murder. Please tell me it's all lies."

"It's no lie Socks, Corset told me everything." Stocking answered.

"What?"

"The only lies here are what Heaven tells us. What did they promise us? A hero's welcome when we return? To simply shrug it off that we spent years in exile?"

"This has nothing to do with Heaven," said Socks.

"This has everything to do with Heaven!" Stocking snapped, "Corset opened my eyes, Socks. We're not angels, we're rejects. Rejects that belong in Hell."

"No! We don't! You don't and I don't! You belong up in Heaven...home with me." Stocking snickered.

"If only that were true, we'll never have the life. Heaven robbed us of that when they banished us. However, what they stole we can reclaim, but only if we side with Corset."

"No," whimpered Socks, "Heaven will know what you're doing...what you've done."

"You think I care what they know? I already proved that I don't need them anymore and frankly...I don't need you anymore, Socks Anomie." Stocking said, grimly. Socks swallowed as she rose to rose to her feet.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I don't love you...anymore." Stocking said.

At that instant, Socks collapsed onto his hands, his mind replaying those words over and over again. He sobbed softly as his eyes brimmed with tears, hoping to himself that no one would see or hear him. Stocking just stared down at him. _Pathetic _she thought.

Boxer and Panty stood with their mouths agape in shock, both totally speechless. Panty had seen how Stocking spoke to Socks; not blinking once, the malice tone in her voice, and the emotionless stare in her eyes. Panty thought _That is not the girl I grew up with. _The demon sisters were dumbfounded, having never seen Socks devastated like this before.

Socks pulled himself to his feet and slumped over to his fallen Sais and picked them up. Everyone guessed he was going to sprint up to Stocking and gut her like a fish, but he didn't. He stood still for a couple of seconds before sheathing his Sais and turning his back. "Boxer, Panty...let's go," he said and began towards the tube that would bring them back to the surface.

"Go?" Boxer asked, confused, "Where?"

"Back to Tenno, then to Heaven...without Stocking."

Stocking gave a laugh, "Really? That's your plan? To leave?"

"You may not love me Stocking, but I still love you. Too much to fight you." Socks said.

"Pity that, but you don't have a choice in the matter." Stocking said.

"I won't," Socks said, "Find someone else." He left it at that and kept walking away. Boxer and Panty reluctantly followed him. Scanty and Kneesocks went after them, they knew a fight here would definitely result in defeat.

"Hey Panty," Stocking called out to the one she used to call sister, who turned around a faced her, "I killed Hoodie. She begged me not to, but I did it. She was so close to going back up too." Panty recoiled back in horror and fear and went for her weapons.

"Panty..." Socks growled in warning. The blonde angel sighed and obeyed.

"You were my sister, you're dead to me." Panty said to Stocking. Stocking smirked.

"Please, I was never alive with you to begin with," she said.

"Burn in Hell." Panty snarled.

"I'll see you there," was Stocking's response.

Not wanting her anymore, the three angels and two demons retreated back up to tube and to city hall. Stocking didn't give them any resistance. She then heard Corset's voice on the intercom when they had left.

"Stocking I heard explosions, is everything alright down there?" he asked.

"The machine is damaged and a few uninvited guests escaped. Permission to sent the black slog wraiths after them?" she requested.

"Granted."

"Oh, and could I sent ghost #312 as well?" she asked.

"The more the merrier," said Corset.

**Outside Oten City Hall **

**5:20 pm **

The five pushed through the doors of City Hall and exited and headed to Skin Tight. Brief was inside having a jam session to "Like a Virgin". He froze and turned off the radio when he heard the locks click. Socks was opening the driver's door when Boxer spoke to him. "I'm so sorry Socks."

"It's not your fault," said Socks.

"What about us?" Kneesocks asked, "Corset still lives."

"I'll drop you off at the church on the way out. Just promise me one thing; don't kill Stocking." Socks told the demon.

"Promise," said Kneesocks.

They all cluttered into the car and started off to the church. They were half way there when Boxer looked out his rear view mirror.

"Uh, Socks...there's a horde of black slog wraiths chasing the car," he warned his brother.

Socks was quick to look into his mirror and saw a group of the black ghosts running after them on foot. "What!? I'm going forty five!" he yelled.

When Panty looked, she saw a figure pushing through the crowd, when it got into the front, she got a better view of it. Riding on the back of one of the wraiths was the black and orange form of someone she deeply cared about.

"BRA!?" Panty screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oten City Westside**

**5:35 pm**

"**Kill Panty Anarchy," **the ghost version of Bra said in a trance like state as the black slog wraith she rode went faster at the front of the pack.

"Does this vehicle have a sun roof?" Scanty asked Socks, who was behind the wheel and trying to shake loose of the horde chasing them.

"Yeah," was his answer.

"Open it," she said. Socks reached over to his left and held down a switch until the sun roof was fully opened. Scanty cocked her guns and stood up, her upper body(arms included) were now outside the top of the car. Panty looked up at her and saw the target whom she was aiming at.

"NO!" she screamed and shot out from Boxer's lap and tackled the eldest demon to the backseat.

"What the Hell!?" Scanty half screamed at Panty, who now had her pinned against the seat between Kneesocks and Brief.

"I won't let you kill Bra...not again." Panty warned the demon.

"That ghost" Scanty put emphasis on the word, "is no longer the one you called 'Bra'. It's just a renovated version of her soul." Socks raised an eyebrow and joined the conversation.

"Soul?" he questioned, "That's impossible, I created her from the Necronomicon as a replicant of Brief, she has no soul." Boxer looked out his window at the ghost.

"Then I guess she begs to differ," he said.

"Soul or no soul, she's still my sista!" Panty used her nickname/title.

"Alright, you win," Scanty shook Panty off her, "But what do you plan on doing with her? She won't stop until you're dead."

"Well, can you fix her?" Panty asked. Scanty made her response after tilting her head to the side.

"Perhaps, unlike the black slog wraith procedure, the standard ghost one isn't one way, but I can't make any promises."

"Cool, Scanty, thank you," said Panty, actually being polite for once.

"Do we have a plan of attack?" Boxer asked Socks.

"We're pulling up to the church right now, we'll hold the line there," said Socks.

"Ok, how?"

"You, me, Scanty, and Kneesocks will run out of the car screaming like we lost our fucking minds, guns a blazing, while Panty and Brief go inside the church."

"To kill any wraiths that somehow make it pass you guys?" Panty asked, Socks nodded.

"I can help too," said Brief as he brandished the small revolver Boxer gave him.

"Actually, no, you can't, Rock. That gun was never loaded to begin with." Boxer told him. Brief's eyes widened and he opened the ammo chamber, sure enough it was empty.

"Boxer, you gave me a dry weapon!? What if I died back there?" asked Brief in panic.

"Then Corset wouldn't be able to use you to open the Hell's Gate," Boxer used his 'genius' reasoning, "Without flowing blood, your cock wouldn't be able to get erect." Brief gave Boxer a funny look.

"Don't look at me like that Rock, I know how the penis works," sneered Boxer.

Socks soon pulled up to the church. He put Skin Tight in park and took the keys out. "Ok," he said putting his hand on the door, "On the count of three, everyone get out screaming. Panty and Brief get inside the church." Socks went over the plan one more time. Everyone nodded.

"Alright...one...two...THREE! GO! GO!" yelled Socks.

All the doors of the Bugatti flew open and everyone ran out screaming bloody murder. Brief and Panty ran through the front doors of the church and locked it behind them. The Anomie brothers and demon sisters sprinted toward the incoming horde of wraiths, weapons drawn. The wraiths had them in their sights and ran even faster towards them. The two opposing sides clashed against one another like two armies. Well not really like two armies, more like just one and a really small group of resistance. Think of it as that scene from 300, but only on a much smaller scale.

However, Bra was seemingly absent from the battle. Unknown to the Anomie brothers and demon sisters, she had silently dismounted the wraith she rode and had snuck away from the group and infiltrated the church through an open window.

...

Inside the church, Panty and Brief had just finished barricading the door with dressers and chairs. They both took steps back from it to admire their handy work. "That should hold," said Panty.

Suddenly, they heard a thudding sound from down the hall, like something had fallen to the floor. Brief instantly jumped and hid behind Panty. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Candy ass," she commented, "C'mon, a wraith probably broke in, let's kill it."

Brief could only follow her down the hallway to the next room, totally defenseless.

The two entered a room that appeared to be a study of some sort. Behind the wooden desk at the far side of the room, was an open window. Brief was impressed by the study. "Does Garterbelt have an office like this?" he asked Panty. She paused before answering.

"I guess, it's really more of a sex dungeon." Brief thought about it for a moment.

"So all those times he's asked me to see him in his study, he really means-oh, that makes so much for sense now," he said.

"**Kill Panty Anarchy," **a voice growled above them. Panty and Brief's heads shot up toward the celling. Ghost Bra was hanging above them as if the ceiling was the floor. The angel and geek gasped.

"**KILL PANTY ANARCHY!"** the ghost roared and leaped down and latched herself on Panty's back. Her black and orange hands wrapped themselves around Panty's neck.

"B-Brief," Panty choked out as she staggered around the room with the ghost on her back, "H-help!"

"Uh...ok!" he yelled out in a frenzy. His head darted from side to side, looking around the room for something, anything, he could use as a weapon. The thing he ended up using, was a paper weight shaped to the likeness of _Felix the Cat_.

...

Scanty pistol whipped a black slog wraith on its left cheek. The monster dropped both its hooks and bent over. Both of its hands went to tend to its injured face. Scanty took advantage of its vulnerable state and shot it square in the back of the head. The wraith fell to the ground and perished. Scanty loomed over it as it sank into the ground, unaware of the another wraith approaching her from behind.

Boxer, however, saw the wraith preparing to slay the demon. The wraith he was in combat with brought both its hooks above its head and swung them downward at him. Boxer quickly dropped his guns and caught both the wraith's hooks before they could strike him, one in each hand. The angel then swung the wraith around him three times before letting go. The black slog wraith collided with the one behind Scanty and knocked it to the ground. Boxer recovered his Uzis and fired at the two downed monsters, reducing them to pieces. Scanty turned around and saw what was left of the wraiths sinking into the ground. "Much obliged," she called to Boxer, who gave her a humorous salute.

So far, Kneesocks had decapitated roughly fifteen of the wraiths. Eventually, one of them seemed to get the best of her for only a moment. This wraith skillfully knocked both the demon's scythes out of her hands. Kneesocks' response was grabbing the wraith by the head and slamming hers into it. This resulted in her unicorn like horn to penetrate its forehead and come out the other side. The wraith struggled for a short time before completely going limp. "Get off me," Kneesocks said as she pushed the dead wraith off her horn.

Socks was fighting quite savagely, brutally disemboweling any black slog wraith unlucky enough to pass by him in his rampage. When he came to the last one in the line, he was feeling creative. He made a deep incision up the wraith's torso. Socks then proceeded to drive his entire hand into the creature's chest and began to feel around at the insides. _Where is it? _Socks thought as he moved his hand around inside the chest cavity until he felt something hard among the soft organs.

The Goth angel grasped it and pulled out the wraith's spinal cord with the skull still attached. Socks then began to use it as a club on the rest of the wraiths.

...

"PANTY! YOU HAVE TO HOLD STILL!" Brief shouted as he tried to get behind her. Panty roughly slammed her back against the wall, hoping to get Bra off but to no avail.

"BRIEF YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT!" screamed Panty. Brief was finally able to get behind her, but before he could land a hit, Bra turned Panty around and he struck her across the face. This created a large gash on her left cheek.

"OHMYGOD!" Brief screamed in horror.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Panty yelled at him. The gash began to bleed.

At that moment, whether it was a just a burst of strength or sheer anger is unclear, Panty reached both her hands over her shoulder and grabbed Bra, flipped her over, and slammed her on the desk back first. The wooden work station shattered as the ghost landed on it. Bra weakly raised her arm up, "**Kill...Panty...Anarchy," **she said weakly. Brief quickly hit her on the forehead with the paperweight, knocking her out.

Panty arched her back, which made a loud cracking noise. "Hey Brief, can I see that paperweight? It looks really cool," she asked Brief.

"You won't hit me with it?" Brief asked nervously.

"I will not hit you with it," confirmed Panty. Brief obliged and handed the _Felix the Cat _paperweight to her.

"Thank you," said Panty. She then wacked him on the back of the head with it. Brief collapsed onto the floor in unconsciousness.

"Fucking moron," she muttered and chucked the paperweight out the open window. After two seconds of flight, it imbedded itself deep into the head of an unsuspecting black slog wraith, instantly resulting in the ghost's demise.

...

The four others outside the church were down to the final four wraiths, two of which were sliced in half(from the waist down) by Kneesocks. Socks caught the arm of a wraith in mid strike and gave it a hard counterclockwise twist before pulling the limb off. He then reached into the open arm wound and yanked out its heart.

Scanty confronted the last wraith. She discarded both her guns and kicked it hard in the face. However, she forgot what type of shoes she was wearing and her high heel impaled the wraith through one of its eyes. The attack was affective since the wraith died at once, but the lifeless corpse still clung to her shoe. Scanty hopped around on one foot, trying to shake it off, it was no use. "Little help," she called to anyone as she stood still on her single good leg.

"I got it, hold still." Kneesocks said as she grabbed the dead wraith's head and have it a jerk. The corpse came loose and she let it fall, only to sink in the Earth. Scanty was able to resume her two legged stance after thanking her sister.

They surveyed the battlefield. Boxer was dusting himself off and proudly sheathing his Uzis. A similar positive description could not be given to Socks.

The Goth angel was still in his usual fighting stance and breathing heavily. His hands were coated with the purple violet blood of black slog wraiths. Socks' angry glare seemed to be fixed on something, but when the demon sisters looked in that direction, they saw nothing of interest.

"Socks? You alright, bro?" Boxer asked, taking concern in his brother's condition. Socks closed his eyes and shook himself out of whatever world he was in.

"Yeah...fine...just angry," he said.

"You have every right to be," said Kneesocks, "It's a good thing you had these wraiths to vent your anger on."

Just then, Panty poked her head out the front entrance of the church after removing the barricade and unlocking the door. "Uh...Scanty...Kneesocks...I need your help," she said and quickly went back inside.

**Oten City Church **

**6:00 pm**

Boxer, Socks, Scanty, and Kneesocks entered the living room, there they saw the unconscious body of ghost Bra lying on the table. Brief's knocked out form was crudely seated up against the wall. "What happened to Rock?" Boxer asked Panty. She bit her lip and lied.

"Bra snuck up on him." Boxer didn't seem to question it. Scanty examined Bra.

"Oh, I see. You want us to put her out of her misery, because it would be too painful for you to do it and you don't want the emotional stress," she said.

"What? No! I want you to fix her! Make her human again!" Panty demanded.

"What makes you think I could?" Scanty asked.

"You said ghosts are made from people, try to reverse it or something."

"Why not just kill her? You normally butcher all the ghosts? What's so special about this one?"

"Because 'this one' is my friend." Panty growled.

"Fine. Fine." Scanty said, "I'll try. To make a ghost, we use a substance called 'dark ectoplasm'. We inject it into the veins of the subject and let nature do the rest."

"Is there a remedy for it?" Boxer asked.

"Holy Water perhaps. That stuff will remove anything demonic in nature." Scanty said.

"Stings like the dickens too," added Kneesocks.

"Quite. But we'll need to find a way to get it inside her veins," said Scanty.

"The heroin needles!" Panty said, "Brief said that Hoodie had some in her room."

...

Panty rushed back downstairs with a syringe in her handed loaded with Holy Water she had gotten from the worship room. She gave it a test pump and flicked the needle a couple of times, it worked fine. "Where do I put it?" she asked Scanty.

"Anywhere, but I would recommend the wrist," said Scanty. Panty nodded and slowly overturned one of Bra's hands, exposing the vein in her wrist. Carefully, she inserted the needle into the vein and pumped the Holy Water in. Panty took the needle out when the syringe was empty.

The Holy Water took effect almost at once. Starting at the legs, the black and orange texture began to fade away and was replaced by white Caucasian skin. The skin tone moved up from the knees to the torso, then to the arms. The hair shifted into its normal ginger coloration. Just below it, the face began white and freckled like it used to be. Bra was also dressed up in her green sweatshirt and shorts with matching brown shoes like Brief's. Her hair still covered her eyes.

"It worker!" Panty said, tossing the needle aside. She knelt down to Bra's head and eagerly waited for a sign of life.

Panty brushed Bra's hair out of her face, the girl's eyes were closed. The angel just kept staring at her face, waiting for those eyes to open. She was so lost in Bra's face that she didn't feel the grasp someone had around her hand at first. Panty looked down and saw that Bra's hand had wrapped itself around hers. Her head shot back up to the Bra's and saw the Geekgirl's eyes slowly fluttering open.

The first thing in Bra's field of vision was Panty giving a teary smile. "Panty?" Bra spoke softly, at that moment Panty just let it all out.

"BRA! YOU'RE ALIVE! AND YOU CAN TALK!" Panty screamed to the Heavens.

"PANTY!" Bra shot upwards and wrapped Panty in a hug. She nuzzled her neck, "I missed you so much!" Bra's looked around the room over Panty's shoulder.

"BOXER! SOCKS!" Bra's gaze shifted over to Scanty and Kneesocks, "YOU TWO!" she yelled in a happy tone, much to the demon sisters' confusion. Bra also got a glimpse of Brief's unconscious form.

"Is he ok?" she asked Panty as she let go of her.

"Who cares? You're here now!" Panty said. Boxer and Socks went up to greet her.

"Welcome back Bra," said Socks, his anger subsiding, as he gave Bra a short embrace. Boxer nearly lifted her off the table with his hug.

"So," Bra said as Boxer released her, "What are going to do now, huh? We got the whole gang back together."

Socks' mood dampened while Panty maintained her positive attitude. "We're leaving, Bra. We're going back to Heaven. Don't worry, I know an ark angel who can get you a visa," she said.

"What about Stocking?" Bra suddenly asked. Panty went silent and Socks spoke.

"She isn't coming Bra. She's staying down here...with Corset."

"What? We can't leave her down here. She needs our help." Bra said.

"How did you know about her? And what do you mean by help? She seems to know what she's doing." Socks asked.

"I was her servant and I remember a little bit of that. And actually, she doesn't," said Bra. She noticed Socks' newfound confused look. An explanation was in order.

"I've seen a lot of stuff when I was a ghost, physically and mentally. And by mentally, I mean I was able to see the other ghosts and wraiths' minds and I'm pretty sure they were able to see mine. It was like a hive mind or something."

"The Spiritual Matrix," Kneesocks used the correct term, "You saw through the Spiritual Matrix. It's what keeps all ghosts mentally in check. One ghost doesn't possess a strong enough mind to sustain itself and therefore must share one with others."

"Thank you..." Bra said nervously, "What are they doing here?" she whispered to Panty.

"They're with us, don't worry they won't be for long." Panty said.

"Oh, ok." Bra went back to explaining, "Anyway, you'll never guess whose mind I saw in there...Stocking's."

"How's that possible? Stocking isn't a ghost." Socks said.

"Not physically," said Bra, "Did she ever go missing...say...for two days...sometime last week?"

"...Yes.." Panty said in amazement, "That's exactly what happened...how did you know?"

"I saw her memories," said Bra, "What did she say happened when she came back?"

"Wouldn't you already know?" Panty asked.

"Way to suck the fun out of it...Yes I know what she said, nothing happened I just got lost. Oh, but something did happen, Corset happened."

"What did he do?" Socks asked.

"Somewhere in Stocking's head, there's a tiny ghost living inside. One that Corset put in. And this ghost is now manipulating her to his will."

"If Corset was controlling Stocking, then we did he let her beat him in Daten?" Panty asked.

"That's the beauty of it. He kept it a secret and sent Stocking back as a sleeper agent. When you two beat him at the Hell's Gate, he activated her. This was his ace in the hole, to use her against you and bring you all here." Bra said.

"So right now, Stocking has no idea what she's doing? It's all the ghost in her head?" asked Socks.

"Yep," said Bra.

"So inside, she's still the same Stocking who loves me." Socks said happily.

"Exactly," confirmed Bra.

"Is there a way to save her?"

"That I don't know...how did you guys save me?"

"With Holy Water," said Panty.

"Could that work on Stocking?" Socks asked the demon sisters.

"Perhaps." They both said in unison.

"We'll take that chance," said Socks, "So all we have to do is give her a shot, that's easy."

"Not so sure about that," said Bra, "If there's one thing I know, its that Stocking won't go down without a fight and we'd better get that shot in her quick."

"Why?" asked Socks.

"The longer that ghost is inside her, the more it assimilates and the less angel she becomes."

"You mean then she'll be permanently like that?" Socks asked. Bra nodded.

"I'm lucky you guys saved me. Same thing almost happened to me, I felt my human memories fading away one by one with every minute I was a ghost. In fact, I don't even remember how I died. How did I die, Panty?" she asked.

Panty's eyes widened as did the Anomie brothers'. She glanced at the demon sisters, who both shrugged in guilt. The blonde angel worried about what Bra would think if they were working with the ones responsible for her death. "You...don't remember?" Panty asked.

"I remember City Hall and the Necronomicon page, but after that everything is blank, like an unfinished sentence. Did we win?" Bra asked. Panty visibly tensed up.

"Bra...you...uh." Boxer quickly cut Panty off.

"Yes, Bra. We did win. We went to Burger King afterwards and you choked on a whopper. We sued and got a years worth of free burgers," he said quickly. Scanty then spoke.

"Boxer, that's false."

"Shut up. You don't know how it went down. You weren't there." Boxer said even faster. Scanty rolled her eyes and Bra tilted her head in confusion.

"Really? That's how?" she asked and Boxer quickly nodded, "I find it hard to believe...but what do I know? I don't remember, I'll take your word for it. Wow...what a way to go." Bra left it at that and returned to the matter at hand.

"Right on, so let's fill up another shot and get to it," she said.

"No, we shouldn't, not right now. Corset would be expecting us to return and it would be what Stocking wants. We'll walk right into a trap, we should lay low for a while, at least until tomorrow." Scanty said.

"You heard Bra, if we wait to long, Stocking will be like that forever." Panty argued.

"Not entirely. I did an experiment regarding the time it takes for a ghost to assimilate. We have two days to strike, usually three, but Stocking seems to have been like that for a day already," Scanty said, "Besides, we all need the rest. If we were to attack now, we'd surely lose."

"So we'll do it tomorrow? Sounds good, what do you think Socks?" Boxer asked his brother. Socks lowered his head.

"Guys, I'm happy there's a way to save Stocking...its just that...I don't think I could face her again...not after what she said to me."

"But Socks, its just the ghost speaking, its not the real her." Boxer said.

"But it felt real to me," said Socks, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I could see her like that again."

"So, you're going to make us do all the work!?" Panty yelled, only to be nudged by Boxer.

"Panty, its painful for him. You don't have what he has with Stocking?" Boxer reasoned.

"Sex? If I had that with her then it be illegal," said Panty, clearly misunderstanding Boxer's words. He put a hand over her mouth to silence her. She wasn't helping.

"It's ok, Socks, we understand," said Boxer in a gentle town, "But what will you do?"

"I'll drive back to Daten tomorrow, then you guys call me when its over and I'll pick you up. I also take Brief and Bra with me," said Socks.

"But I want to help," said Bra.

"You already have, Bra. And so had Brief...in his own little way." Socks said.

"Why not go now?" Kneesocks asked.

"I don't feel like driving right now," Socks lied. In truth, he just wanted in spend the night with his friends and brother. Just in case they were to fail tomorrow.

**Underground Oten City Hall**

**6:15 pm**

Corset was examining the damaged wraith machine with Stocking at his side. He suddenly let out a frustrating grunt and pounded at the machine. "It's damaged beyond repair," he said, "How many wraiths are left?"

"Sixty, sir. I also lost contact with ghost #312." Stocking said.

"No doubt she has already met her end." Corset said, "Where are they?"

"In hiding, I presume, but no matter, I have a plan that will flush them out," said Stocking.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Socks has two weaknesses. I am no longer one of them it seems, however, there is one other person he holds dear, perhaps more so then me. I guarantee you, this plan will bring Brief to you and Socks to me," Stocking paused, "I'll be out late tonight."

"Doing what?" Corset asked.

"Hunting down Boxer Anomie."


	8. Chapter 8

**Oten City Church **

**2:00 am**

Boxer was seated atop of the church's bell tower. The gigantic brass instrument loomed over where he sat. He remained there in silence as he overlooked the semi lighted city. The angel then looked up at the night sky then back down to the city on Earth. _No contest _he thought.

The trap door leading back down to the church's interior opened behind him and Panty came out. "There you are," she said as she climbed out and stood up, "Everyone else is asleep down there, why aren't you?"

"Why aren't you?" asked Boxer.

"I asked you first," responded Panty.

"Just thinking." Boxer said.

"About what? And don't say 'stuff'."

"Heaven."

"Excited to get back up?" asked Panty.

"No...the opposite, actually." Boxer said. Panty closed the trap door and sat down beside him.

"Your sad about it? Why/ Heaven is our home," she said.

"I know, but I don't think it's where the heart is," said Boxer. Panty raised an eyebrow.

"Home is where the heart is? Know that expression?' asked Boxer.

"What is that? Shakespeare or something?" Panty responded.

"Guess you haven't," exhaled Boxer, "How do you feel about Heaven, Panty?"

"Uh...it's where we live...where we belong, I guess," she said. Boxer made a mental note of that word, 'belong'.

"Ok, what happens when you fuck someone in Heaven?" he asked, already knowing the answer from experience.

"I get screamed at and threatened to be thrown out," said Panty. _Story of my life _she thought.

"And what happens when you fuck someone down here on Earth?' Boxer continued the interview.

"...I get money sometimes and people love me for it and want to be my friend," said Panty, now seeing the pattern.

"I rest my case," said Boxer.

"What are you trying to say, Boxer?" Panty asked, unfortunately Boxer didn't give her a straight answer.

"Have I ever told you about the time I came out of the closet?" Boxer asked. Panty paused and shook her head. Despite the long time she knew him, he never told her.

"No," she said, wondering where he was going with all this. Boxer exhaled before telling her.

"I came out when I was fourteen," he explained, "Socks was twelve at the time. Even back then, we were still as close are we are today, if not closer. Fourteen was when I came out. When I was ten I always wondered if there was something wrong with me, took me four years to find out that I was gay and what it meant. We both know that gay angels are hard to come by in Heaven. I figured I was a once in a blue moon type. The first person I ever told was Socks. I remember seating him down across from me and saying those three words, 'Socks, I'm gay'. His reaction was the usual wide eyes and open mouth with a gasp. Then he slowly got out of his seat and walked over to me, I got up too. We stared at each other for a while. I guessed that Socks was coming to terms that the little blonde boy he grew up with was now gone. He quickly hugged me after still saying nothing. I, of course, hugged him back. I was so happy that he still loved me. The entire time we hugged he kept whispering, 'you're my brother and I love you no matter what', in my ear over and over again. I think he was also crying. Then our dad walked in and demanded to know what was going on. There was no escape for me, I had to tell him."

"How did he react?" Panty asked.

"Oh, he called me a disappointing abomination and threw me down a flight of stairs," Boxer said causally, "Socks hit him with one of his Sais, he still has that scar down his eye."

"Fuck..." muttered Panty, "Now I know why Socks always hates on your dad."

"Well, I do too, but not as much as he does. I don't like talking about him. As far as I know, he's not my dad. He's just some guy I lived with when I was growing up," said Boxer, "What I'm saying, Panty, is that maybe Heaven isn't a place for us."

"What? So we defect to Hell?" Panty jumped to conclusions.

"I never said that and I don't think we should. Hell won't take us and Heaven won't have us."

"Oh, I see. You're thinking about not going back up with us when all this is over," said Panty.

"I've actually been thinking about it since the day I got here. And be honest, Panty, have you ever thought about it too?" asked Boxer. Panty shrugged.

"Every once in a while," she answered, "Back in Heaven, I feel like I have to live life the way they want me to, but when I'm down here..."

"I feel like I could be myself." Boxer finished her sentence. Panty looked at him in shock. They were in the same boat after all.

"So that's it? You're calling quits on Heaven?" she asked.

"I don't know. I can't leave Socks alone, he wouldn't want to go back up alone and he wouldn't let me go just like that. Plus, if I don't go back to Heaven, I won't be angel anymore. I'll be human."

"Well," Panty said as she got to her feet, "Whatever floats your boat. I'm going to get some shut-eye. You should too."

"I will after a few more minutes." Boxer waved her off.

"Ok, good night Boxer."

"Night, Panty." The eldest Anarchy sister opened the trap door and climbed back down into the church. She left the door open behind her so Boxer could get in.

Boxer remained alone for the next three to four minutes looking at the city. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A shadow cloaked figure was running from the church in the front yard. Boxer leaned forward and narrowed his eyes to get a better look. He noticed two gleaming sliver, curved objects in the figure's hands. "Black slog wraith," he growled and withdrew his Uzis.

Boxer got up and proceeded down the trap door and into the church. He quietly crept past all the rooms in the hallways, not wanting to wake anyone up. It was only one wraith, nothing to provoke a panic about. He came down from the second floor to the first floor and then out the front door. The wraith was still roaming around the front yard.

"Hey!" Boxer shouted at it. The wraith turned around and looked at him. It let out a menacing hiss before turning away in a full sprint. Boxer was confused by this, but was happy it was going to be easy.

The wraith sprinted away from the church and into the city. Boxer ran after it in pursuit. He thought it might be going for help and he had to stop it before more of them would launch a full-scale attack on the church. After a lengthy chase, Boxer looked back and saw that the church was no longer in his view. He switched the safety off his Uzis. Now, he would be able to fire and the others wouldn't hear him.

By now, he and the wraith were running through the main street of Oten City. Boxer took aim and shot the wraith in the leg. It didn't bring it to a stop, but it did slow it down. The wraith looked back at him before pitifully limping off the streets and into a nearby alley. Boxer went in after it.

It turned out that the wraith had trapped itself in the dark alley. There was nothing but a brick wall on the other side. Boxer slowly approached the wounded creature, both his guns pointed at it. The black slog wraith clawed at the wall with its hooks before completely going still. Boxer stopped in his tracks when he saw the wraith tense up then fall face first to the ground. It's body sank into the concrete afterwards. Boxer raised an eyebrow then looked at the trail of ooze leading into the alley. _Must've bled to death _Boxer thought.

Boxer turned around to leave, but a voice stopped him. "Boxer..." it seemed to have an evil purr to its tone. Boxer turned and saw Stocking standing in the spot where the wraith fell.

"Stocking..." Boxer said, "What are you doing here?"

"Starting a blood feud," she said.

"You have to listen to me, you're not in control here. There's a ghost inside your head. You don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh, I know full well what I'm doing and what I'm going to do," she said as she brought her swords into view. Boxer cocked his Uzis.

"Socks may love you so much that he won't fight you, but I will. You're a little sister to me, Stocking and if you can't fight that ghost, then I'm beating it out of you," said Boxer. Stocking chuckled.

"I have a dungeon all picked out for you." Stocking then started sprinting down the alley toward Boxer with both Stripes I and II at her sides.

With hesitation, Boxer fired upon her. He went for every part of her body except her chest and head. Stocking either deflected a shot or simply sliced them into bits as they approached her. Once she reached Boxer on the other side of the alley, she swung both swords at him. Boxer dodged left and right before attempting to pistol whip her across the face. Stocking saw the Uzi coming and blocked it with a blade. Boxer tried to do the same with his other Uzi, but she blocked it too. With both of the angel's hands on either side of Stocking's head, she kicked him in the gut, sending him to the ground. But Boxer backwards somersaulted back up to his feet.

Stocking growled and tired to round house kick him in the face. Boxer quickly sheathed both Uzis on his hips and grabbed her foot before it could slam into his face. He then placed his other hand on her calve and hit her with his signature grapple move. The gay angel swung Stocking around one time before letting go of her leg.

Stocking went flying out of the alley and onto the street. She made her landing against the driver's door of a parked taxi cab, leaving a dent. Boxer came out of the alley and on the lit street with his Uzis out. "It's over, Stocking. Come back to the church with me. We can help you." Boxer said. Stocking rose to her feet.

"No. It's you who will be needing help," she snarled and threw a katana at him like a throwing knife. Boxer gasped and ducked just in time. The katana flew over him and impaled itself in the building behind him.

Boxer was still in duck position when Stocking ran back up to him. Before he could lift his head, Stocking raised her foot and brought it down on the back of it. Boxer's face was sent crashing down onto the concrete sidewalk. Stocking used his head as a spring of some sort and pushed herself off it and leaped over him to the sword she had thrown behind him. She grasped its hilt and pulled it free from the building wall.

Stocking heard Boxer groan as he pulled himself up behind her. When she turned to face him, he grabbed her by her collar and flipped her over his shoulder head first. Her head would've hit the concrete had she not extended her hands and use them to push herself away from the ground. Stocking did a backflip in mid-air before landing on her feet.

The Goth angel wasted no time in assaulting Boxer with slashes at his head. The blonde angel blocked every single one with his Uzis. Left, right, left, right; Stocking made a mental note of the pattern she was burning into Boxer's mind.

The same attack pattern went on for minutes until Boxer spoke. "You trying to wear me down? I've been in orgies more exhausting." Stocking smirked, he was falling for it.

"No," she said. Then out of nowhere, at least to Boxer, Stocking swung at one of his hands and knocked an Uzi out.

"Just trying to disarm you." Stocking said,

"NO!" Boxer yelled and reached down to reclaim his fallen weapon. Stocking took his vulnerable opportunity and stabbed Stripes I into Boxer's shoulder and Stripes II just above his elbow. Then, she pulled Stripes II away from his shoulder and with it, Boxer's entire arm was torn away from his torso.

"MY MASTURBATING ARM!" Boxer screamed before Stocking punched him across the face, sending him to the cement on his stomach.

Boxer flipped himself onto his back and faced Stocking where he laid, clutching the bloody stump where his right arm used to be. "Stocking...please," he whimpered.

"Doesn't this look familiar?" Stocking asked out loud, her mind rewinding back to Hoodie's murder at her hands, "Don't worry, it won't end the same way...yet."

Boxer's head rolled back and his eyes shut as shock took its toll. He drifted into unconsciousness. Stocking took a moment to take the second Uzi out of the hand he still had and throw it down next to the other one. She then brought her foot down on one of them and crushed it to pieces. She did the same to the other one too. With his source of power destroyed, Boxer's white angel apparel morphed back into his red t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. His unconscious arm was still gripping the bleeding arm stump.

Stocking knelt down to Boxer and spoke as if he could hear her. "I wish there was another way to lure Socks out willingly. This hurt me more then it hurt you...well, that's not entirely true. I can only hope that you're long gone so you don't have to see me disembowel your brother and hang him from a street light."

**Oten City Church**

**9:30 am**

Socks was outside in the church's front yard getting ready to return to Daten in Skin-Tight with Bra and Brief. The two geeks were at his side and Scanty and Kneesocks were speaking to him. "As great as it was working with you, this is good bye. I can't promise that you'll ever see us again," said Scanty.

"I was going to say the same to you. Heaven and Hell are pretty far apart...assuming you guys win today," said Socks, still feeling bad he had to leave them. What Stocking said to him the other day still haunted him.

"We will win," said Kneesocks, "And we will return Stocking to you."

"Thanks guys, I hope you kill Corset and find whatever it is you're looking for in Hell." Socks said. He was about to unlock Skin-Tight when Panty came outside.

"Have you guys seen Boxer? He isn't in the basement room," she asked, "And I checked the bell tower, he's not there either."

"Maybe he's in the bathroom," guessed Brief.

"Please, if he was, we'd hear him from here," said Socks.

"Well, where could he be?" asked Panty.

At that moment, Socks' phone vibrated, he had a new text message. He took out his phone, entered the passcode, and opened his messages. It was only seconds before his eyes widened and a look of terror crossed his face. Socks shivered and dropped the phone to the ground. He took a few steps back and propped himself against Skin-Tight as if he needed standing support.

Scanty gave a confused look and picked the phone up off the ground and had a look. Bra, Brief, Panty, and Kneesocks looked at it from over her shoulder. They all gasped at the message in the horror.

It was a picture of Boxer. The gay angel was in a dark room with steel walls. He was chained to the wall by his wrist and was on his knees. Where his other arm should've been was a stump of burned flesh. Someone must've cauterized the wound. An IV tube was hooked up to his only arm and was pumping a black chemical into his veins. The worst part was that the entire left side of his face was pitch black, concealing his eye, nose, and mouth. His visible right eye had tears coming out. Below the picture was a typed message, _Hurry Socks, he needs you. Surrender yourself and Brief to us and we may consider saving him. _The sender was Stocking.

"By the Devil!" Scanty yelled, "She's turning him into a black slog wraith."

Suddenly, they heard a roar of anger followed by the sound of thudding and glass shattering. They looked up from the phone and saw Socks with his fist lowered. A rear view mirror was lying broken on the ground in front of him. Socks' heavy breathing made it sound like he was growling. He was grinding his teeth and narrowing his eyes. Stocking knew that he cared deeply about his older brother and she was using it against him. His rage only intensified the more he thought about it.

"SHE MUTALATED BOXER!? I'M GOING TO TEAR HER APART!" Socks yelled in rage, all his logic going down the drain. He yanked the back door of Skin-Tight open. If he had done it any harder, the whole door might've been ripped away from the car.

"GET IN!" he yelled at his allies.

"Socks..." Kneesocks tried to reason.

"GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!" he yelled, louder this time, "SHE WANTS ME TO FIGHT HER!? SHE'S GOT IT! LET'S GO! NOW!"

"Socks, if you go like this, you're not going to win," Kneesocks continued to reason, "We need a plan." Socks slammed the back door shut and opened the driver's.

"FINE! If you won't help me, I'll go alone!"

"I can't let you do that, Socks." Kneesocks said.

"WATCH ME!" Before Socks could set foot in the Bugatti, Kneesocks grabbed his shoulder.

"No," she warned. Socks' reaction was instant. He quickly grabbed her by her head and slammed her down on the Skin-Tight's hood like a cop would do.

"DEMON SCUM!" Socks yelled as Kneesocks struggled beneath him. Scanty pointed both her guns at him.

"Let her go, Socks!" she yelled.

"GO TO HELL!" Socks shot back.

"We intend to," said Kneesocks as she quit squirming, "But we can't until you calm down, you're just angry. You wouldn't kill Stocking, I've seen you two together."

Upon hearing this, Socks released the blue haired demon. She didn't retreat from him, she just stood in front of him. Socks' heavy breathing slowly morphed into sobs and his eyes began to water. Kneesocks took one step towards him and did something that shocked her sister, Panty, the two geeks, and possibly the rest of the world. She wrapped her arms around Socks and brought him into a hug.

Socks' crying briefly stopped before starting up again as he hugged the demon back, tighter then she had him by a long shot. "You're right," he sobbed, "I still love her...but the things she done! My brother! I don't know what to do! Help me, Kneesocks!"

"Shh, Socks," Kneesocks whispered rubbing his back, "You're brother is alive and well and he'll forever stay that way. We'll rescue him and make sure no harm comes to him. Then we'll save Stocking and you'll have her again." Socks stopped crying altogether and pushed himself away from Kneesocks.

"How?" he asked, wiping his eyes, "If I leave with Brief and Bra, she'll kill Boxer."

"We'll need them too, they'll both play roles here." Kneesocks said.

"Wait, what?" Brief and Bra said in unison in a tone of fear and interest.

"Scanty, it's time." Kneesocks told her sister.

"At last." Scanty smirked and went over to the back of Skin-Tight. She opened the trunk and pulled out the black bra she had put in there before they came to Oten. Before everyone's eyes, it morphed into a black and gold chainsaw. Scanty revved it up and began swinging it around. The sound of the chain whirring changed pitches as Scanty waved it around.

"Damn, it's good to be back," said Scanty, laughing softly. She turned to Brief.

"Brief, step forward," she said as she turned the chainsaw off and placed it down beside her. Brief went up to her, no longer afraid of her after the last few days.

"Yes?" he asked. Scanty answered by handing him her two black and gold pistols.

"Use these," she instructed. Brief gave her a clueless look.

"I've never used a gun before. I don't even know how to aim."

"Ok, try this then, hold both firearms over your crotch." Scanty told him. Brief gave her an unsure look.

"Just do it," said Scanty. The geek held both guns over his groin.

"Now slam both of them down on your junk as hard as you can," Scanty went on to the next step.

"What!? Won't that hurt?" Brief asked, now completely uneasy.

"Not if you do it hard enough," said Scanty.

"How does that even make sense?" asked Brief.

"Do it," urged Scanty, growing impatient. Brief swallowed.

"Ok...here it goes." Brief lifted both guns and brought them down on his crotch as hard as he could. He closed his eyes and braced himself for epic amounts of pain, but when the guns impacted his groin, none came.

Instead, there was a loud clanking noise and both guns disappeared from his hands. Then something began to grow from his groin. It was like when his dick turned into the key. Instead of a key, it was a black barrel of a sniper rifle. It extended until it reached two feet before stopping and clicking. Brief gasped at it, whether it was in amazement or horror is a mystery. He moved his hips from side to side, the gun moved with him like a really long cock.

"Well?" asked Scanty, "What do you think? It should be easier to use." She directed the question to everyone else rather then just Brief, they were all speechless. Scanty thought as much.

"To fire, simply thrust your hips forward and to reload just thrust back. Pretend that you're making love." Scanty explained, "Try it."

"On what?" asked Brief. Scanty pointed to a nearby tree on the other side of the driveway.

"There," she said. Brief positioned himself so that the gun barrel was pointed towards the tree with a relatively thick trunk.

"Fire away," instructed Scanty. Taking a deep breath, Brief pulled his hips back and then pushed them forward.

The dick-gun fired. The sound couldn't be any louder. A shell popped out of the side and fell on the grass. The tree trunk shattered when the bullet hit its mark. The entire upper half of the tree separated from its base and was blasted back at least twenty feet. Brief looked at the results in amazement.

"Wow..." he stammered. Scanty nodded in approval.

"Now you can defend yourself."

"That's awesome! Do I get something too?" asked an eager Bra. Scanty shook her head. Bra lowered hers in response. Panty put an arm around the clone.

"Don't worry, Bra, you have me." Panty said. Bra weakly smiled back.

"So what's the plan?" Socks asked, growing restless. Kneesocks got to strategizing.

**Author's notes:**

**Brief's dick-gun uses the design of Lockdown's face gun from Transformers Age of Extinction.**

******Check out my page next week for the Halloween special one shot! It will take place during the one year gap between chapters 25 and 26 in Heaven is a Place on Earth. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oten City Hall**

**11:00 am**

Corset stood on the roof floor of Oten City Hall, preparing the Hell's Gate. If Stocking's plan was to work, then Socks and the Demon sisters would surrender Brief in exchange(a false one) for Boxer. Corset's namesake was at it's tightest around his slim body. It shaped him into his burly brute build he had previously taken while in Daten. He was staring down at the front property of the city hall, waiting for his ex-minions' arrival.

At last, he spotted a blue vehicle pull up to the main entrance. The high beams shut off and the engine ceased altogether. The door opened and Corset spotted two figures, one green haired and one blue haired. They both walked over to the passenger side of the car and aggressively pulled out another person. This one had orange ginger hair and green apparel. Corset smirked, Scanty and Kneesocks' defect to be easily manipulated knew no bounds.

The two red skinned figures, who had identified as said demons, grabbed Brief by the arms and began to drag him into the building. Corset watched them until they disappeared into the main entrance. He eagerly trotted away from the edge of the roof and toward the center where he had set up a table full of S&M devices. Unlike his last time with Brief, Corset was going to skip the foreplay and go right into it.

As Corset surveyed his equipment, he heard the roof access door behind him click and swing open. He was greeted with the sight of Scanty and Kneesocks gripping Hellsmonkey's Bloodkin by his wrists. The human's head was lowered and faced the ground, seemingly in defeat. Scanty spoke first.

"We have what you asked for Corset," she said, trying to hide the malice in her voice, "Now let the oldest Anomie brother go."

"My dear Scanty. Whatever happened to formalities?" Corset purred, "How are my favorite minions fairing?" Scanty and Kneesocks sneered at the word 'minions'. Corset continued speaking.

"I can't help but wonder why you two, after all I taught you, would give so much to save something that means nothing to you. Especially an angel. Where did I go wrong?" Corset approached them.

"When you underestimated us," Kneesocks answered the rhetorical question. Corset roughly ceased Brief from them. The demons made no resistance. Corset pinned the human to the ground. Brief also didn't seem to try to fight back, he just stayed silent and avoided eye contact with him.

"Brief? Was it? It's a shame you had to get caught up in all this," Corset said as he went for the Geek's pants, "You seemed like such a nice boy." He began pulling down Brief's trousers.

"Now, give me the..." Corset stopped and his eyes went wide at what he saw between the ginger's legs. There wasn't any key or dick. There was...nothing at all.

"WHERE'S THE KEY!? WHERE"S YOUR JUNK!?" Corset roared as he shook the human.

"...Don't have one..." The human spoke in a higher voice then Corset remembered.

"Who the-" Corset reached toward whoever he had pinned down's head and moved the hair away from their face. It wasn't Brief, it was Bra.

"SURPRISE!" she yelled.

Corset began enraged. He let out a roar as he grabbed Bra by her shoulders and threw her to the side. She saw that she was flying toward the edge of city hall and screamed.

Kneesocks quickly sprung from where she stood and caught Bra in her arms before she could fall off the building. "I got you!" she said to Bra. The blue haired demon landed safely on the roof and released Bra. She pointed to the roof access door.

"Socks and Panty are still down there! Help them get to Boxer!" said Kneesocks. Bra nodded and ran off towards the door. It was after she turned around and pointed and laughed at Corset for a second when she went back into the building.

Scanty withdrew her chainsaw and Kneesocks her scythes. The demon sisters circled around Corset, the way wolves do to an intruder who entered their den. "You didn't think we would give, did you?" Scanty taunted as she reved up her chainsaw.

"Never give up, never surrender." Kneesocks chimed in.

"That is one of our rules!" The demon sisters yelled in unison. Corset smirked at them.

"I stand corrected, I have taught you two well. The Hellfires still burn inside you both. I presume now I'll have to put you back in your places," he said. He picked a whip off the table of S&M equipment and gave it a squeeze. The whip morphed into a black and gold chain whip with a spike ball at the end. Corset slammed it on the ground, the surface cracked at the ball's impact.

"I am a demon lord, you two are nothing!" Corset growled at them.

"No Corset, you are nothing!" Scanty snarled back at him. She and her sister let out demonic roars and charged their former master from both sides.

...

Socks, Brief, and Panty emerged from Skin-Tight shortly after Scanty and Kneesocks took Bra inside. The two angels had their respective weapons out. Socks checked the syringe full of Holy Water strapped to his ankle. "Ready?" he asked his allies as he clanked his Sais together.

Panty cocked her guns. "Ready," she said.

Brief's crotch gun extended from his groin and clicked. "Ready," he said.

"Let's go save my brother," replied Socks and the three charged through the front entrance and into the lobby.

The lobby was full of black slog wraiths, presumably the last ones, considering production on them had been stopped. They had let the demon sisters pass through without hostility as they were expected, but the same could not be said for Socks, Panty, and Brief. The first wave of wraiths charged at them.

Panty killed the first batch. Whenever one came near, she either blew a hole in its chest or head. She entered a frenzy of sorts momentarily and charged into the horde like a trigger happy maniac she is.

"YOU FUCKING SHIT BRAINS! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" she screamed as she continued her killing spree. The blonde angel pistol whipped one wraith across the face and then shot it through the side of its head. She quickly turned one eighty and shot two more in the chest. Panty even got one in a head lock and pressed her gun between its eyes. She fired without hesitation.

Socks followed behind her, unaware that the wraiths were closing in on them as they progressed through the lobby. He deflected and dodged the wraith's hooks, stabbed their craniums, and disemboweled quite a few. Socks jammed a Sai into one of the wraith's neck and pulled it upwards. The black slog wraith's head split apart, exposing its sliced skull and brain. Socks then spun around and slit a few approaching wraiths' throats. They gurgled before falling to the ground and sinking into it.

After jamming a gun into one of the wraith's mouth and pulling the trigger, Panty looked around. "SOCKS! WE'RE SURROUNED!" she yelled to him.

"What!?" Socks' head shot over to Panty. A wraith sliced him across the forearm. It wasn't a deep cut, but it still caused him pain.

"FUCK!" Socks snarled and gripped his bleeding cut.

When all seemed lost, a loud gunshot echoed throughout the lobby. Socks and Panty looked towards the entrance, where it came from, and another one sounded, then another. With each blast of sound, a splash of the wraiths' violet blood shot up in the air. Each splash became progressively closer to the two cornered angels and farther away from the entrance doors.

It was Brief, thrusting back and forth in order to fire his crotch cannon. To say that it was effective, is an understatement. The average round of the dick gun could pass through up to five wraiths. The first one to get shot is the most unlucky. As opposed to the other four, who just got one bullet hole each of decreasing size through their chests, the first one gets its entire upper torso blown away. If Brief thrusted any faster, then the gun would've a rapid fire weapon. He mowed down every wraith in his path.

"How's that feel!?" he yelled as he blew off a wraith's upper body.

"YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS, CORSET!?" Brief shouted to the Heavens. He drew back and then forward and demolished the entire right side of another wraith.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GRAB A GEEK BY THE GROIN, CORSET!" Another shot fired from his crotch, this bullet took the heads off of three wraiths who were conveniently lined up. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS, CORSET!"

"YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS, CORSET!? DO YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GRAB A GEEK BY THE GROIN!?"" A wraith's lower body was blown away by another blast. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!"

Socks and Panty noticed the decreasing number of black slog wraiths. "Shouldn't we stop him?" Socks asked Panty. She shook her head.

"Fuck it, he's on a roll."

"YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS, CORSET!?" A wraith's left arm and head were severed after a shot hit it in the shoulder.

"YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS, CORSET!?" A wraith's leg was blown clean off.

One wraith had the balls to try to sneak behind Brief, but the human quickly turned around and the gun went with him. The barrel slammed into the wraith's leg, shattering the bone. The creature dropped to one knee. It slowly glanced back up, only to look directly down the barrel of the back and gold crotch gun. Brief drew back his hips and then shot them forward. The gun blasted the wraith's head into particles. Violet blood coated the scope and barrel.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS, CORSET, WHEN YOU GRAB A GEEK BY THE GROIN!?" Brief let out a final cry before dropping to his knees. Breathing heavily, he glanced around the scene. The floor was painted with purple blood and empty shells his gun ejected were scattered around. Socks and Panty approached him.

"Hey...Brief," said Socks awkwardly as he put a hand on the ginger's shoulder. Brief looked up at him and slowly go to his feet.

"Did I...do good?" asked Brief as if nothing happened. Panty gave his cheek a caress.

"Let's just say that your chances with me are a little better then they were before," she said, smirking. Brief took that as a yes. The dick gun retracted and morphed back into Scanty's undergarments. Brief put them in his sweatshirt pocket. The three started towards the elevator, which they would take to the lower level to find Boxer.

Before Socks could even press the call button, the ascending room dinged and the doors opened. Inside the car was a violet blood soaked Bra. She had black slog wraith hooks in each of her hands and gave occasional eye twitches. Even though the front of her hair covered her eyes, everyone could tell that she had the kind of look a friend gives when he/she says 'you're not going to believe this shit'. Brief broke the ice.

"What happened, Bra?" he asked his clone. Bra exhaled before answering.

"What happened is I brutally eviscerated a black slog wraith who had the balls to touch my crotch," she shrugged, "Well, he learned what happens when you grab a Geek by the groin."

"Bra...not you too," groaned Panty.

...

Corset swung the chain whip at Scanty, she blocked it with her chainsaw. Sparks flew as the ball and saw collided before pushing off each other. Despite being called a 'chainsaw', Scanty was unable to cut through Corset's whip and render it useless. While the eldest demon sister distracted Corset, Kneesocks snuck behind him.

She leaped over his head with her scythes raised above her and prepared to bring them down on his cranium. Corset caught on to her and grabbed her out of midair by her leg and slammed her on the ground beneath him. He raised his boot and began to stomp on her face. Kneesocks didn't have any time to get up, so she pointed her horn directly at the sole of the oncoming foot. When it reached her, it impaled itself on her horn. Corset looked down and screamed in pain. Kneesocks' horn had penetrated all the way through his foot and protruded out the top. She quickly pulled her head away and pushed herself away from Corset. Standing on one leg, Corset took a broad lace from his torso and tied it around the gaping hole he know had in his foot.

As he stood on two legs again, Scanty attacked him with her weapon. Corset skillfully dodged the slashes; left and right. He then gripped his chain with both hands and held it out in front of his face, where the next slash was aimed, and Scanty's blade landed on it. Corset quickly wrapped the chain around it and yanked it from Scanty's hold. He flung the buzz saw to the side and kicked the demon in the stomach, sending her flying back towards the roof access door. Her back made contact with it a little too hard and it came off the hinges. Scanty flew through the doorway and down a flight of stairs. The sound of tumbling was heard from outside on the roof.

Kneesocks was about to scream in panic, but a reassuring yell from inside the building stopped her. "I'm ok! Keep fighting! I'll be back up!" Scanty yelled from the stairwell.

...

"BOXER!" Socks called out as he walked down the dimly lit hallway in the basement. Brief, Bra, and Panty followed behind him. The lights mounted on the steel wall flickered on and off as they passed by.

They continued down the hall, calling out Boxer's name, for a minute or two until they came to a dead end with a derelict steel door with a lock on it. Panty shot it off, no one had to ask her. Socks put both hands on the door's sides and began to slowly open it. It made a metallic creaking sound that got progressively louder. Behind it was pitch black darkness. Socks wasted no time in entering the room and feeling around the left side then right for a light switch.

At last, he felt a switch not used for lights, but for circuit breakers. He pulled it down and whirring sound was briefly heard above him. The lights flickered before fully illuminating the room. Socks was quick to find what he was looking for.

"BOXER!" he yelled in relief. His older brother was still chained to the wall with the IV tube still connected to him. He seemed to be in the same condition he was in when they saw him in that video. Boxer's head lolled from side to side as if he was trying to fight off fatigue. Socks quickly ran up to his brother and Panty and the two Geeks quickly entered the room.

Socks put his hands on Boxer's only white cheek. "Boxer! We're here to save you!" he tried to get his attention. Boxer slowly looked up and his non-wraith eye widened.

"Socks...she said...you'd never come," he whimpered as a tear rolled down his eye. Socks wiped it away with his thumb and pressed his forehead against his big brother's.

"She was wrong, Boxer. I'm here," Socks looked at the stump where Boxer's arm should be, "What has she done to you?" Boxer didn't answer, he just placed his hand atop of Socks head and ruffled his pink and purple hair. The chain had enough length to enable him to do so.

Socks then looked over to the IV pumping Boxer with black liquid. He growled and sliced it with his Sai, severing the tube. Boxer's angel immune system did its job immediately, the black texture on the side of his face began to recede and return to its normal Caucasian pigment. A small smile spread on Boxer's face. "Feeling better already," he said.

Panty stepped forward and shot the chain restraining Boxer's arm, it snapped in two and Boxer fell forward into Socks' arms. "Brief! Bra! Help Boxer!" Socks ordered the Geeks. They came forward and supported Boxer on both his sides. Boxer was able to walk, but not without stumbling.

"Brief and Bra will take you back to the church in the Skin-Tight." Socks told his brother.

"What about you and Panty?" asked Boxer.

"We're staying here to deal with Stocking...and Corset if Scanty and Kneesocks fuck up." Panty answered. She and Socks escorted them to the elevator. They entered and went back up to the lobby.

Brief and Bra exited the elevator with the wounded Boxer and Socks followed after them. Before Panty could even do so much as step out of the elevator, Stocking suddenly dropped down from the top of the elevator right behind Panty and held both Stripes I and II in front of her neck.

"Surprise," Stocking whispered into Panty's ear and kicked the elevator's buttons. The doors shut and the car started upwards. Panty's screaming was heard.

"PANTY! NO!" Brief and Bra yelled. Socks' eyes darted to the display above the doors showing what floor the ascending room was head and then to the door of the stairwell.

"Guys! Take Skin-Tight and go back to the church. I'll handle it from here," he said and threw Brief the keys to the Bugatti.

"But Socks-" Brief protested.

"GO!" Socks yelled. Bra began leading Boxer to the door.

"C'mon Brief!" she said. Brief sighed and went out the door with them. Socks then sprinted into the stairwell.

Outside, the two Geeks secured Boxer in the back seats of Skin-Tight. They laid him down on his back. "Thanks guys," he said.

Bra and Brief were about to get into the passenger's and driver's seats when a black mist surrounded the car. As expected, the final wave of black slog wraiths surrounded them. The wraiths didn't make any sudden movements.

Slowly, Bra took out the two wraith hooks she had stowed in her sweatshirt and Brief slammed Scanty's underwear on his crotch and it extended into the crotch cannon. All the wraiths around them tilted their heads in unison.

"So..." Bra said, "Which one of you wants to see what happens when you grab a Geek by the groin?"

**Author's Note: **

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I took an unexpected week vacation. Should be the usual weekly updates from here on out. **

**Here's a fun thing: **

**If they had voices:**

**Boxer-Daniel Tosh (similar to Malloy from Brickleberry) **

**Socks-Nolan North (similar to Superboy from Young Justice)**

**Bra-Tara Strong (similar to Sari Sumdac from Transformers Animated)**

**Suspender- Whoopi Goldberg **

**Hoodie-Hynden Walch (similar to Madame Rouge from Teen Titans)**

**Trenchcoat (from First Week in Heaven is a Place on Earth)- Laurence Fishburne (similar to Thrax from Osmosis Jones)**

**Crewsocks (from Day of the Demons in Heaven is a Place on Earth)- Corey Burton (similar to Shockwave from Transformers Animated)**

**Jockstrap (from Day of the Demons in Heaven is a Place on Earth)- Brad Dourif (similar to Chucky from Child's Play)**

**Oh, and one more thing: I was drunk when I wrote the Halloween special. Absolutely hammered. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Oten City Hall**

**11:30 am**

Stocking sadistically giggled as Panty tried to escape her hold. She brought Stripes I even closer to her sister's neck and lightly dragged it across her skin. It created a small shallow cut.

"You were always the oldest, Panty," said Stocking, "But you were never the oldest in mind." Panty continued to struggle. In response, Stocking raised her knee and slammed it into her back. The oldest Anarchy sister gasped and went still.

Panty noticed that the elevator was nearing the first of many floors it would stop at, the thirteenth. The room slowed down as it neared it. Panty slowly quietly lowered her elbow to her side.

"Ma was wrong about you!" Panty yelled and drove her elbow hard into Stocking's stomach. The Goth angel gasped for air and in pain as she unwillingly let Panty free. The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to reveal the hallway of the thirteenth floor. Panty maneuvered herself out of the car quickly. Stocking caught her breath and saw that her sister had escaped.

"No!" she yelled as the elevator doors shut in her face. Their resistance was futile as Stocking pried them open with her katanas and stepped out into the hallway. Panty stood her ground, she wasn't going to run. Stocking slowly dragged the blade of Striped I against Stripes II, they made a small sparking effect.

"Stocking," warned Panty, "You don't have to do this."

"Smooth words coming from the person who said that I was dead to them less than a day ago." Stocking said.

"You're not entirely dead yet. There's a way to save you. Socks just needs to give you a Holy Water injection. Please Stocking, we don't have to do this."

"Who says I want to be saved? Who says I'm even in any danger at all?" asked Stocking.

"You're not just in danger of being dead to me, you're in danger of being dead to yourself." Panty argued. Stocking slowly tilted her head to the side, cracking her neck.

"I heard enough, it really doesn't matter. You all will be dead to me, both physically and mentally." Stocking drew first blood and she rushed up and assaulted Panty.

Panty had sheathed her guns at her side, refusing to use them against her. Stocking didn't use a series of slashes at first, instead she lunged forward and wrapped both her arms around Panty's mid section and tackled her to the ground. The blonde angel slide back on the ground with the Goth angel on top of her. Once they had stopped, Stocking impaled both her swords through the floor on either side of Panty's head. She then began punching Panty in the face, alternating with her right and left fist. The katanas prevented Panty from moving her head to avoid the blows.

Before Stocking could deliver what could be estimated as the seventeenth punch, Panty quickly caught her oncoming fist in her hand. Stocking tried again with her other fist, but Panty caught that as well with her other hand. With a grunt, Panty pushed Stocking backwards off of her. She quickly got back to her feet and put her fists up. Stocking, seeing how her swords still impaled the floor behind Panty, followed the action.

The Anarchy sisters advanced towards each other, like boxers coming out of their corners. Panty was more experienced than Stocking when it came to fist fights and was quick to throw the first punch. Stocking ducked and prepared to retaliate, but Panty held her arms out in front of her face in a block. Stocking changed her jab into an uppercut and it went under Panty's block. Panty's head went up from the impact and Stocking continued her combo. She reached up and grabbed Panty by her hair and forced it down. From there, she kneed her older sister in the face.

Panty flew backwards onto her back again. She saw that Stocking was going to launch herself on top of her like before. As her younger sisters fell towards her, Panty lifted both her legs and pushed Stocking away. Stocking made an air recovery and landed on her feet.

Panty charged at her with her fist drawn back as if she was going to release it in a punch. Stocking began to parry it, but at the very last minute, Panty side stepped and got behind her. She then got her younger sister into a headlock. With her free hand, she gripped Stocking by her hair and began slamming her face into the wall.

"Get! Out! Of! My! Sister!" Panty shouted each word each time she slammed Stocking's face against the wall.

Stocking suddenly bit down on Panty's arm that had her in the headlock. Panty screamed and released her. Now free, Stocking brutally back handed her across the face.

"I'm not your fucking sister!" she growled and reclaimed Stripes I and II "And you're going to die."

...

Scanty and Kneesocks were now fighting Corset in tandem. Their former master had expected it and grabbed another BSDM device in his arsenal, a ball gag. This one transformed into a black and gold shield that he equipped in his other hand. Using it, he blocked Kneesocks' scythe slashes and he used the chain whip to try to force Scanty off the roof. Scanty suddenly had an idea.

"Kneesocks! Fall back and wait for my signal!" she told her sister. Kneesocks wasn't one to question her and just did that.

With Kneesocks out of the field, Corset was able to focus on Scanty. He lashed his whip directly out at her. Scanty kept her cool, despite the oncoming spike ball. She ducked down before it could hit her. Scanty then looked up at the chain passing over her. Timing it just right, she reached up and grabbed the chain. Corset didn't have any time to react. He yanked the whip back towards him for another strike, but when he did, Scanty went with it. She let go of the chain when she was air born and flew directly at Corset's head.

Scanty positioned herself into a flying kick. Corset only gave an awkward yelp as Scanty's foot connected with the side of his face. He stumbled backwards as he struggled to regain himself. Scanty landed on her feet and called for her sister.

"Kneesocks! Now!"

Kneesocks sprinted out from the sideline and towards Scanty. She dropped both her scythes and lunged at her older sister with her arms out in front of her. Scanty grabbed Kneesocks' wrists and swung her around one eighty and redirected her at the stunned Corset. Like Scanty before, Kneesocks positioned herself into a kick. She connected her kick into Corset's abdominal. This knocked Corset off his feet and he tumbled over the edge of City Hall. He screamed as he fell.

However, the demon sisters' didn't have time to celebrate. Before he could fall any further from the roof, Corset cast his whip upwards. The spike ball landed on the roof and embedded itself in it. Using his momentum, Corset swung himself back up towards the top of the building.

He landed on the roof on his feet. The demon sisters gasped while Corset gave a smirk.

"It's far from over demon sisters," he said.

...

Brief shouted as he blasted a wraith in two with his crotch gun. Bra followed as she ripped another one's chest apart with the hooks she had acquired. Boxer was watching their spectacle from inside Skin-Tight. He may have gotten over the loss of his arm, but not his angel power. Here they are, his friend in a huge time of need and he could do nothing to help them.

Boxer suddenly reached over to the middle console of the Bugatti and pulled out a CD. Crudely drawn on it in blue sharpie, was an erect penis ejaculating. Boxer nodded and eagerly shoved it into the car's CD player. He pressed the play button and turned the volume all the way up.

Brief's head shot up in confusion as he heard the opening trumpets of YMCA began to play. He glanced over at Skin-Tight, instantly knowing the source. "Boxer, what are you doing?"

"Helping you too," said Boxer as the music played.

"How does playing YMCA by the Village People help us?" asked Bra who had just stabbed a wraith in both of its eyes.

"It helps me all the time when I'm in a tough situation," explained Boxer.

"Really!? When!?" asked Brief.

_Flashback: two weeks earlier_

_Boxer was standing in the middle of the street of the main district in Tenno City. Two meters down the street was a giant ghost boar. The beast gave a loud shriek of a roar and began charging down the street toward Boxer. _

_Before Boxer cocked his Uzis, he took out his Ipod nano from his pocket and put his ear buds in. His scrolled down the song list until he reached YMCA. He pressed the play button and the opening trumpets played. The boar let out another roar as it picked up speed and bared its tusk. _

_Boxer cocked his guns and set his Ipod back into his pocket. Screaming like a barbarian, he sprinted at the ghost boar. _

_The boar was dead before the second chorus could even play. _

_..._

Panty was dodging Stocking's slashes, still refusing to use her guns. Stocking was trying to fool her the same way she did Boxer using the same left and right pattern. "This is only going to end badly for you, Panty." Stocking said.

Panty was about to respond back but Stocking did the fake upward slash and Panty prepared to dodge it. Stocking drove Stripes II through her older sister's left thigh. Panty gasped and fell to one knee as she gripped the bleeding hole she had in her thigh. Stocking grabbed her by her head and threw her to the ground. Before Panty could crawl away, she slammed her foot on her back, preventing her from going anywhere. The blonde angel struggled beneath her.

"Please..." Panty moaned and reached up towards Stocking, who batted her hand away. She then raised her sword with the point pointed towards the back of her sister's head.

"Stocking..." a voice growled from behind them near the elevator and stairwell doors.

Stocking glanced back and saw Socks standing there, Sai in one hand and syringe in the other. She snickered and stepped off Panty and began slowly approaching him.

"Socks...so you do want to fight me, I was just thinking that you were here for Boxer," she said.

"I'm only doing this because I love you." Socks said.

"Well, the feeling isn't mutual," Stocking said. Socks shook his head.

"Everything you say is a lie, Stocking. Even what you're doing is a lie." Socks raised the syringe, "This can cure you, please, just let me give it to you."

Stocking's pace towards him began to quicken and Socks got the message. "Hard way it is then," he said and began his way towards her with the Sai and syringe.

Panty watched from the ground as the angels who were once lovers began their clash. Stocking slammed both her katanas into his single Sai. For Socks it was difficult fighting with only one blade, he had to get rid of the syringe quickly.

After a series of blade clashing, Socks manage to trip Stocking to the ground and she landed on her back. Socks wasted no time in pinning her down and injecting the Holy Water in through her neck. Stocking growled as the fluids made their way into her, she thrashed around before closing her eyes and going still. Socks guessed that it was just the water taking effect. He slowly got off her and looked over at Panty.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Yes...I can't walk though. What about you? That seemed a little too easy." Panty said.

"Good," Socks said, answering Panty's question and agreeing with her opinion, "I wanted this to be over as quickly as possible."

Just then, small giggling could be heard throughout the hallway. Panty and Socks glanced down at Stocking whose eyes were slowly opening. Her giggling evolved into snickering, then into hard cold laughter.

"This will never end and neither will your pain," she laughed as she rose to her feet. Socks and Panty were dumbfounded. It was too late, the ghost spent too much time in Stocking's head, it now had permanent residence inside her.

Socks held back his tears, this was no time for mourning. He slowly glanced down at Panty and then the stairwell. He then slowly withdrew both his Sais.

"Panty...go down through the stairwell and back to the others." He told her.

"What about...Stocking?" Panty asked, her voice cracking in sadness.

"That girl...is gone now." Socks said, a single tear rolling down his face.

Panty only gave a whimper and began crawling behind him toward the stairs. Stocking simply watched her go. She would deal with her after Socks. She turned her attention back towards Socks.

"This is the end for you my love," said Stocking, now in a completely hushed monotone.

Socks only wiped the tears he had now let loose off his face and assumed a battle stance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oten City Hall Thirteenth Floor**

**11:50 am**

"Stocking..." Socks said in a warning tone. His now ex-girlfriend cut him off before he could say more.

"No more, Socks. One of us isn't going to see the end of this day," she said, "And don't try any of that 'I know you're in there' or 'fight it, Stocking' on me. That's all bullshit."

Socks converted his sadness into anger; this ghost was going to pay. "K, I won't," he said, and the final showdown began.

Stocking lunged forward with Stripes I and II pointed at Socks. He, of course, blocked the oncoming blades. Gaining ground, Stocking unleashed relentless assaults of slashes. Socks was on par with her and deflected them. However, he failed to notice the he was being driven down deeper into the hallway as he was faced backward. Stocking continued walking forward and sieging him with her swords. When their bladed weapons crashed together, light neon blue sparks flew off them.

Socks was able to push her katanas away from himself, leaving Stocking open. He quickly sheathed his Sais and grabbed Stocking by her shoulders. Instead of kneeing her in the stomach, Socks maneuvered himself into somewhat of a handstand using her shoulder as support. He pushed off her and swung behind her and roughly shoved both his feet into her as he swung downward. Stocking fell forward off her feet down the hallway while Socks got his Sais back out.

Stocking landed on her back with an angry groan. While she laid on the floor, she noticed that they had reached the end of the hallway. The corridor ended with a window leading down to the streets below. Stocking smirked at this environmental advantage and made not attempt to get up. Then she heard rapid footsteps coming toward her.

It was Socks, who was making his way down the hall, Sai in each hand. He began to pick up speed until he was in a moderate sprint. He then launched himself off the ground and toward her, intending to land on her and pin her down. Stocking patiently waited until he was just above her. Her chance had come, she stretched her arms and legs up to prevent Socks from hitting his mark. Using his weight against him, Stocking redirected Socks and launched him toward the window. He flew towards it and hit it dead center. The glass couldn't take the intensity of his impact and shattered. Socks passed through it and fell out of City Hall.

The youngest Anarchy sister laughed softly as pulled herself back up. Her laughter died down, she didn't hear any screaming or a splat. She approached the broken window and stared out it. Unknown to Stocking at the time, Oten City Hall was neighbored by a eleven floored abandoned apartment complex. Socks had the perfect trajectory to redirect his fall and land on the roof of the apartment building. He stood there and stared back up at Stocking. She frowned and got up on the window sill and leaped from the thirteenth floor of city hall to the apartment across the street's roof.

She landed on the surface in a crouch and slowly rose to her full height. Stocking brandished her katanas at her sides and Socks got ready for round two.

The fight resumed with Socks smashing his Sais a top of Stocking's head, it seemed like he was trying to bring her down to her knees. Stocking would have none of it, she held Stripes I above her cranium and Stripes II in front of her face to shield herself. She suddenly swung her leg out at Socks', her calve crashed into his, causing it to bend. Socks staggered back off balance. Stocking took the moment to slash at his left at right. Both her swords landed on Socks' Sais as he had regained himself. He began to push at her with her colliding weapons. Stocking began to push back at him with equal force in response. For a while, they stayed in the same spot as they struggled against each other. Both their hands began to rise until they were above the angel's head. Socks and Stocking's foreheads were now touching, they had pushed so close to each other.

The two angels' eyes narrowed as they gave each other a death stare, not taking their eyes off each other. Socks took half a second to quickly glance behind Stocking. There was the roof access door that led down to the abandoned apartment. It was old and hanging off its hinges. He took note of it and returned his focus to Stocking.

"Boxer talked about you a lot," Stocking suddenly spoke as she grinded her teeth and pushed against Socks, "Beneath the sound of the blowtorch and his flesh sizzling, I could hear him crying out to you."

"What you did to him is unforgivable." Socks pushed back harder. Stocking grunted as her feet slid back a little.

"Were you really too afraid to stand and fight that you would let your big brother suffer for you? It's your fault that he'll have to live out the rest of his live without an arm." Stocking taunted.

"The only one suffering here, is you!" Socks yelled at drew back his arms and wrapped them around Stocking's waist. He then went into a full out sprint towards the roof exit.

Stocking had no time to look back before she and Socks crashed through the hanging door. The two angels tumbled down the tall concrete staircase. Socks was still holding onto Stocking and both were rolling down on their sides. They were still tumbling when they reached the bottom of the stairs. They crashed through yet another weakened wooden door into the apartment hall.

Socks and Stocking laid on the floor. Stocking wiggled around in Socks' hold. She snapped her head back and hit him in the face, which caused his grip to weaken and for her to escape. The rogue angel got to her feet and ran down the hall and suddenly darted to the left through a door way with no door into an apartment room. Socks jumped up and followed.

Upon stepping into the room, he was ambushed by Stocking. She jumped onto his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Just as she was about to stab his deltoids with her swords, Socks stepped back and slammed her into the wall. Stocking growled as plaster fell on top of her head, but didn't release him. Socks had another plan unfortunately for her. He reached over his head and grabbed her with both hands. Stocking resisted for a bit before Socks flung her off his back and over his head across the room. She made landing on a table in the center of the room, which was reduced to pieces when she landed on it.

Stocking immediately pulled herself off the wreckage, using Stripes I and II as supports. She charged Socks, their sword play resumed, and more neon blue sparks flew.

However, none of the angels knew about the gas leak present in the room. Above them, a pipe protruded from the ceiling and was leaking out. The inevitable happened when one of the sparks from the dueling angels' blades flew up and ignited. The pipe now acted like a flamethrower and the ceiling caught fire.

Socks, in mid attack, suddenly stopped and sniffed. He looked up and noticed the fire spreading from the ceiling onto the walls, floor, and furniture. After ducking a side slash from Stocking, he looked around the room and saw an open window. Socks turned away from Stocking and ran towards it, but before he could jump out of it, Stocking tackled him to the floor. He tried to escape, but she held his legs together. The fire created a ring around them and crackled loudly.

"Stocking, you'll die too!" Socks yelled at the angel holding him down.

"Then we'll go out together! As long as you perish, I'm a happy girl!" Stocking said.

"YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE!" screamed Socks, "It's a gas leak, this place is going to blow!" His response from Stocking was dark laughter.

Seeing only one way out, Socks reached to his side and grabbed one of his blades. He looked at it hesitantly. Suddenly, the portion of the ceiling behind them collapsed as the flames roared. It was going to explode at any given minute.

Socks exhaled and stabbed Stocking's arm with the Sai. She instantly let him go and screamed loudly in pain as she clutched her arm. It definitely hurt Socks more then it hurt her.

Now free, Socks sprang up and was about to leap out the window when the gas pipe exploded. The fire spread even faster and the entire upper half of the building was coming down. The force of the explosion pushed Socks and Stocking out through the window. The two screamed as they fell to the street below. Socks landed on the concrete and Stocking landed on the roof of a parked car near him, all the windows shattered. Their angelic durability saved their lives, but it still caused them both a great deal of pain.

Stocking was the first one to move. She groaned as she rolled herself off the car, landing on the street on her hands and feet. She slowly got up and limped around. Socks didn't get up, he was only supported by his hands and knees. Stocking looked up and at the still burning building. The roof floor and the floor below it were completely gone. The rest of the building would soon follow. She then looked down at Socks, who was struggling to get up. Just to the side of where he was, was the sidewalk with a parking meter. Stocking glanced down at her swords and then at the meter. She limped over to it and sliced the upper half away. It landed on the ground next to her.

Sheathing Stripes I and II, she picked up the upper half of the meter and limped back over to Socks. The injured angel looked up at her weakly. Stocking snickered as she raised the blunt object above her head and Socks' eyes widened.

"NO! STOCKING!" Socks' begging went unheard. Stocking brought the half meter down and slammed it on his back. Socks yelled out and dropped to his stomach. Before he could even attempt to pull up, Stocking whacked him again. With each strike, Socks' yells grew softer and softer until they were just whimpers. Stocking also began to dish out the blows harder and faster. She stopped when Socks stopped moving and yelling, he just laid there motionless.

Seeing her work was done, Stocking threw the meter aside. She got Stripes I and II out again. Before leaving, she glanced down at Socks and turned him onto his back with her foot. She stood over him and spat in his face.

Stocking left him there and began to go back to City Hall. Her limping soon turned to walking. Socks' eyes fluttered open as he weakly reached up to his face and felt the wad of spit on his cheek.

...

Corset had just thrown Kneesocks over his shoulder. In retaliation, Scanty rushed him with her chainsaw, which she slammed on his shield. They stared each other down as Scanty ran the saw up and down and across the shield. The demon then held the chainsaw horizontally against the shield, preventing it from moving. Corset pushed her away and she flew back onto her back.

"I grow tired of this," said Corset and whipped his chain back and prepared to finish off Scanty. The green haired demon had gotten to her feet and didn't have anytime to react to the oncoming spike ball, but Kneesocks did.

"SCANTY! LOOK OUT!" screamed Kneesocks. Seeing how Scanty couldn't get out of the way. Kneesocks lunged at Scanty and pushed her out of the way.

Scanty tumbled off her feet and landed a few feet away. She regained herself and looked around for Kneesocks. She screamed at what she saw.

The spike ball had embedded itself into Kneesocks' chest. The young demon lay on her back and a puddle of blood began to pool around her.

"NOOO!" Scanty screamed and sprinted towards her. Corset pulled the chain whip back towards him. The ball made a sickening tearing sound as it separated from Kneesocks' chest.

Scanty dropped to her knees next to her sister. Her chest was covered with holes that the spikes had left. It looked like some had pierced her rib cage and lungs. Kneesocks' eyes were shut. Scanty reached down at placed a finger on one of the holes. When she moved it away, her fingertip was coated with dark crimson blood.

Corset interrupted Scanty's mourning with a loud laugh of victory. "One down, one to go!" he taunted her.

Scanty slowly lifter her head. Rage now setting in, she got back up and reved up her chainsaw loudly. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU MURDERER!" Scanty roared. Corset smirked.

Scanty lifted the chainsaw above her head with both hands and screamed as she sprinted up to Corset. He prepared his shield for a block, but at the last second, Scanty slid onto her knees, under the shield, and beneath Corset.

She held out her chainsaw to her side and severed Corset's left leg as she slid past it. Corset screamed in pain as blood began pouring out of the open wound. He fell onto his single knee, but still swung his chain whip around, refusing to give up. Scanty was behind him now and stood back up. She sprinted up behind him and drove her chainsaw into his back.

Corset stopped squirming and looked down in shock and the saw protruded out from his abdominal. The chain was still spinning and coated in blood. Corset coughed up blood and fell forward. Scanty wasn't done yet, she pulled the chainsaw upwards and it cut through Corset's chest and neck vertically. When it got to his skull, the chain stuttered before coming to a complete stop. That didn't stop Scanty, she continued pulling upwards. Corset's head snapped and was torn away from his body, his spinal cord was still connected to it. A fountain of blood erupted from his neck hole and the lifeless body fell forward on the stomach. Scanty held her chainsaw up, the end of the saw still had Corset's head and spinal cord stuck on it. She threw the it down next to her. It was done, Corset was defeated.

Scanty stared down at the lifeless body and gave a rough kick to its side. She suddenly heard a groan behind her. Kneesocks was slowly regaining consciousness. Scanty gasped and knelt down next to her in seconds. She took her hand in hers and spoke softly to her.

"Scanty..." Kneesocks weakly said. Blood had made its way to her mouth and coated her teeth. Every time she coughed, blood rolled down her lips.

"Kneesocks...no," Scanty stroked her cheek as her eyes began to water.

"Corset..." Kneesocks' eyes darted around like she was looking for something.

"He's dead...Kneesocks, we won." Scanty sobbed. Kneesocks gave a bloody smile.

"No...you won, big sister," she said. Scanty frantically shook her head.

"No...NO! WE! You're going to make it out of here alive." Scanty whimpered. It was Kneesocks' turn to shake her head, tears had began to flow down her cheeks.

"My lungs have been punctured. My fate is sealed. At least it wasn't in vain." Scanty slammed her fist on the ground next to her.

"Kneesocks! Stop it!" Scanty yelled. Kneesocks coughed up blood and squeezed her hand.

"Scanty...promise me one thing; the angels..."

"Yes?" Scanty inquired.

"Panty, Stocking, Boxer, Socks...and the humans...promise me...that they will be happy...they...deserve it." The pauses she took became longer.

"But what if they failed?" asked Scanty. Kneesocks gave another smile.

"No...they will win...I know it," she said. Scanty honored her sister's wish.

"I promise they will be happy," she said.

"And...that you'll...live your live...to the very end...as much as you can."

"I promise..." Scanty said. Kneesocks coughed again. She reached up to Scanty's face and cupped her chin.

"Dear sister..." Kneesocks never finished that sentence. Her eyes rolled upwards and her eyes shut and her hand fell.

"Kneesocks?" Scanty asked. No answer.

"KNEESOCKS!?" Scanty screamed.

"SISTER!?" Scanty was now hysterical. She scooped her sister up and held her close and began rocking back and forth. The roof top of Oten City went quiet, save for the demon weeping.

...

Brief and Bra stood next to Skin-Tight in the driveway of Oten City Hall. Boxer was inside, listening to YMCA for the fifteenth time. Around them were puddles of black slog wraith blood. The bodies themselves had sunk into the ground. The black slog wraiths were once again extinct. Brief's crotch gun was smoking and Bra's hooks were dripping with ooze. Brief knocked on the door of Skin-Tight, getting the gay angel's attention.

"Boxer...we did it! We won!" he said.

"See? What did I tell you? YMCA always helps!" Boxer said. Just then Panty crawled out of the main entrance of City Hall, her leg still injured.

"Panty? Are you ok?" Brief asked.

"No, there's a hole in my leg. I think it also went through the bone. Get your candyass over here and help me!" Panty demanded. Brief nodded and walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. He carried her over to Skin-Tight, Boxer caught glimpse of Panty blushing. Brief set her down on the hood of the Bugatti and was just about to open the door to put her inside, but the sound of screeching metal stopped him.

Stocking was walking down the sidewalk toward them, she was dragging Stripes I and II on the ground behind her. The points of the blades screeched as they were dragged across the concrete, sparking as well. All their mouths widened, Socks must've lost.

Brief threw himself in front of her, his crotch gun ready to fire. Stocking gazed down at it and then back up at him. She shook her head disapprovingly. Before Brief could say a word, Stocking slashed the crotch gun in half and round housed kicked him aside. Brief hit his back on a fire hydrant and cried out in pain as he laid on the ground.

Bra was next in the line of defense. She stood between Panty and Stocking with her hooks. Stocking once again broke through her. She hit the hooks out of her hands with Stripes I and II then grabbed Bra by her hair and threw her to the ground. Stocking then loomed over Panty, who was still to shocked to talk, with her katanas.

Boxer couldn't do anything, he could shout out the broken passenger window.

"STOCKING! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" he yelled. Stocking only ignored him.

"Stocking...please...if you kill me...there's no going back." Panty stuttered.

"Go back to what? I already told Socks this. Heaven is lying to us, we're nothing to them. They don't care if you live or die. They-"

"Get away from her..." someone said behind Stocking. She didn't have to look behind her, she knew that voice.

"Socks, your alive?" she humorously asked her ex-boyfriend who stood ten feet behind her. Socks had his Sais prepared like he was going to throw them.

"Let them go, Stocking. You lost, the black slog wraiths are all dead and the demon sisters probably killed Corset by now," he said. Stocking raised a sword above Panty's heart.

"Stocking..." Panty whimpered, "Please..." The point of Stripes I poked at her skin.

"STOCKING! STOP IT!" Socks yelled at her. Stocking giggled as the point slowly began to penetrate, little by little, Panty's skin. The blonde angel began to scream.

"SOCKS! PLEASE!" Panty screamed as she felt the tip of the blade poke at the membrane of her heart. Stocking was now laughing at her pain. She drew back the blade a little bit.

"Tell Hoodie I said hi," Stocking said and was about to drive the blade into her heart. Panty screamed and closed her eyes tightly. But just as the sword was about to pierce her heart, Stocking stopped.

Panty opened her eyes and looked up at her sister. Stocking's eyes were wide as she suddenly dropped Stripes I and II at her sides. Confused, Panty glanced behind her sister and saw Socks' arm out, like he had just thrown a dart. Stocking turned around to face Socks and all became clear to Panty.

One of Socks' Sais was embedded in the back of Stocking's head.

Socks' face was twitching and he was silently sobbing. He never wanted it to come to this. Stocking soon reached him. Every step she took became progressively smaller and weaker. She looked him in the eyes briefly before falling into his arms. Socks knelt down with her in his arms. One hand supported her head while the other was on her back.

"Why? Stocking?" Socks sobbed, "Please...why?" Stocking opened her mouth in a final gasp.

"We always hurt the ones we love, don't we, Socks?" she said. Her head went motionless, but her eyes remained opened.

Socks closed his eyes and put a finger on each of her eyelids and closed them. He then laid Stocking on her side and refused to touch the Sai. He had enough weapons for now. He got to his feet and walked over to Skin-Tight.

Panty was still on the hood. She had her face in her hands and was sobbing. Boxer was doing the same in his forearm. Brief and Bra still sat where they were on the ground. Both of them held their legs close to their chests.

Socks placed his head against the driver's window of Skin-Tight and exhaled. The window fogged up near his mouth from the condensation.

"Why?" he sobbed to himself. Suddenly, he slammed his head against the window.

"Why!?" he sobbed again, this time louder. He drew back his head and slammed his head against the window again. This time harder and the window cracked. His forehead began to bleed.

"WHY!?" His head slammed into the window again, harder, and cracking it even more.

"WHY!?" He was now screaming, his head smashed into the window once more. This was the final blow; the window shattered and slivers of glass became lodged in his forehead.

"WHHHHHHHHHHY!?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Daten City Church **

**8:30 pm**

Boxer sat on a fold out chair he had placed next to the door of Stocking's bedroom. His head rested on his knuckles as he slowly began to dose off. When the weight on his closed fist increased, his eyes shot open for what would be the hundredth time. The door to Stocking's room opened and Panty walked out. Boxer gave a sigh as she shut the door behind her.

"How's he doing?" Boxer asked mournfully as he took his head off his fist and sat upright. It was then Panty's turn to sigh.

"He's getting worse," she said, "He doesn't talk as much, he doesn't eat or sleep. I don't even think he blinked once the entire time I was in there talking to him."

Out of all them, Socks was taking Stocking's death the hardest. Once they had arrived back at Daten City church earlier in the afternoon, Socks took her lifeless body up to her room and set it down on her bed. He locked himself in there for two hours until his friends could convince him to at least leave the door open. According to Brief, Socks had begun to show depression. Whenever they tried to talk to him, he would answer with only one word sentences. When they brought him food, he never touched it. He just sat at Stocking's bedside, gripping her dead hand and staring into her lifeless face. Like he was expecting her to wake up. Boxer and Panty had stationed themselves outside the bedroom to keep an eye on him. Sort of like a suicide watch.

Kneesocks' death was something they didn't see coming. When Scanty carried the body out of Oten City Hall, their sadness only intensified. Scanty didn't waste anytime in performing the demon funeral rites when they returned back to Daten. Everyone was present for that, even Socks. Afterwards, Kneesocks' body was cremated and given to her older sister. She would spread the ashes upon her return to Hell. But Scanty refused to go anywhere until her sister's final wish was fulfilled; for the angels to be happy. That seemed unlikely to happen under given circumstances.

Boxer reached over and patted the cushion of the empty fold out chair next to him. Panty sat down in it and lowered her head in defeat. Her gay friend would have put his arm around her, but having no arm prevented him from doing so. His burn wound was healing beneath the bandages that covered it.

Brief came up the stairs and Boxer and Panty gave him nods of acknowledgement. "Garterbelt wants you guys downstairs," Brief said and glanced at the closed door beside them, "Socks too," he said.

Panty and Boxer got up from their seats. Boxer knocked at Stocking's door. "Socks, we have to go downstairs," he called.

"No." A reply came from the bedroom in a soft voice. So soft that Boxer had to put his ear to the door to hear it. Brief opened his mouth to say something, but Panty stopped him.

"Don't bother," she told him. Brief took her advice and led them downstairs into the living room where Bra and Scanty were seated on the couch. Garterbelt stood in front of them.

Once Brief, Panty, and Boxer were seated, Garterbelt spoke.

"I know this is a difficult time for us all, but there is light at the end of the tunnel. Corset is defeated and this time, forever. Heaven and Earth are now safe from the threat of a Hell's Gate."

"That may be," said Scanty, "But at what cost? Two people are dead."

"Four," added Panty, counting Hoodie and Fishnets. Garterbelt nodded gravely.

"I am aware of the casualties prior to your arrival to Oten, there wasn't anything you could've done to prevent them. As we speak, a group of representatives from Heaven are surveying the city. Hoodie and Fishnets will be given proper burials and Corset's remains will be in the safekeeping of Heaven," explained Garterbelt,"As for y'all, Heaven is dropping your charges and are allowing you to return back up. Scanty, you are also free to go...for now." Scanty shook her head.

"I will go nowhere until my sister's final wish is carried out," she said.

"Scanty, you helped us more then enough," said Boxer, "You don't have to stay, we'll manage fine."

"Yeah, just go home," said Panty. Scanty shook her head again and leaned back in her seat, holding the urn containing Kneesocks' ashes close to her chest. Boxer rolled his eyes at the stubborn demon.

"When are we supposed to go back to Heaven?" he asked Garterbelt hesitantly.

"Tomorrow morning, non negotiable," Garterbelt answered, "Heaven made it very clear that they want you back before something else happens."

"And by Heaven you mean our parents?" asked Panty.

"Yes..." the priest confirmed.

Just then, Socks dragged himself into the room. Everyone went silent and stared at him. He glanced around at them, registering their looks of surprise and worry. They all watched as he seated himself in an arm chair next to the couch. Socks flicked a piece of lint of the armrest before leaning back into the chair.

_No one ask him if he's ok. No one ask him if he's ok _Boxer chanted in his head.

"You ok, Socks?" Panty asked him gently.

_Fuck you, Panty... _thought Boxer. Socks gave a head tilt and responded.

"Don't worry about me." Panty just kept going.

"Stocking wouldn't want you to be upset."

"I know," said Socks, "It's just that there's a sick twist to this all."

"What would that be?" asked Scanty from the couch.

"Stocking wasn't aware of what she was doing, it was all that ghost in her head...and I killed her." Socks said.

"You...did what you had to." Scanty responded. A growl emitted from Socks that went on deaf ears.

"I know that...I'm a murderer. I murdered my own girlfriend!" Socks wiped angry tears from his face.

"Socks, you're not-"

"SHUT UP, SCANY! When I killed that ghost I killed Stocking...the real Stocking...the one who loves me! Her blood is on my hands!" Socks slammed his fist on the armrest. When it impacted, he opened his hand and gripped it tightly.

There was a long silence before Socks spoke again. "What happens now?" he asked.

"We're leaving for Heaven tomorrow." Boxer said, sadly. Socks inhaled and then exhaled. He got up and walked over to his older one armed brother. The younger sibling embraced Boxer tightly and he hugged back with his single arm.

"At least we're together," said Socks. Boxer gave his brother's back a rub.

"Yeah..." he simply said in a comforting tone.

"Wait," Bra finally spoke after minutes of silent sitting, "What about us?" she asked referring to herself and Brief.

"Yeah, what about us?" Brief repeated.

"I'm going to try to a visa from Heaven for Bra. You, Geekboy, go home. You've helped us in ways I didn't even know you could." Panty said.

"I have no home to go to. I already told you, my dad cut me off and disowned me," said Brief, "And how come Bra gets a visa and I don't."

"I don't want one," said Bra, "I'm happy here on Earth."

_Took the words right out of my mouth _thought Boxer.

The meeting had ended two minutes later. It was arranged the surviving angels would return to Heaven the next day and Scanty(unwillingly) would return to Hell. Brief and Bra would most likely stay at the church with Garterbelt, even though they were both strongly against it. They were mere humans to the people they spent their time with and really didn't have a say in the matter.

They spent that night at the church one final time. Panty, Garterbelt, and Boxer went to their respective rooms while Brief and Bra bunked together on the living room couch.

**Daten City Church **

**1:20 am**

Socks had resumed his self assigned post at Stocking's bedside after the meeting. He continued sitting there on the violet chair. The only sound in the room was the floor creaking from his weight and his steady intervals of loud nose breathing. Socks held Stocking's lifeless hand in his. Every now and then he would reach over and brush some of her hair that had fallen on her face since she laid on her side. The Sai was still in her head, Socks couldn't bring himself to move it. He gave a loud yawn and gazed back down at Stocking's face.

Before he let the fatigue take him, Socks brought his lips down to Stocking's forehead and placed a soft kiss upon them. He carefully raised himself onto the bed and laid down next to the body. Then he wrapped his arms around it and brought it close to his chest.

"Good night, Stocking," Socks said and kissed Stocking on the lips this time, "I love you."

**Daten City Church **

**8:30 am**

_Five year old Panty Anarchy lay awake in her bed with the lamp on her nightstand on, brushing her doll's hair with her fingers. Something she did when she was bored. Her mother had gone out for the night, leaving Aunt Exodus to care for her and her sister. While Aunt Exodus was fun to be around, she decided to call it a night and sent the Anarchy sisters to bed earlier then expected. _

_Panty sighed and laid back on her pillow and threw her doll aside. Suddenly, she heard the knob of her door began to click and turn. She quickly switched her lamp off and threw the covers over her head and pretended to be asleep, thinking it was Aunt Exodus. Panty waited a couple of seconds before she heard the door slowly begin to shut. Panty giggled in triumph and switched her light back on and sat back up. She was wrong about the coast being clear. _

_Little two year old Stocking stood in front of the closed door, nervously twisting her dark purple blanket in her hands. Panty tilted her head in annoyance. _

_"What do you want?" she asked. Stocking took a few steps forward. Her footsteps her muffled by her footie pajamas. _

_"Sleep with you." Stocking said, innocently. _

_"Why?" Panty asked, "You have your own room. Sleep in there." _

_"Bad dream..." Little Stocking whimpered. Panty rolled her eyes. _

_"Dreams aren't real. They can't hurt you," she said, "Mamma told me so."_

_"Scary..." whimpered Stocking and she began walking to Panty's bed. _

_"HEY!" Panty yelled, causing her baby sister to jump, "Get on my bed and I'll push you off!" _

_Stocking's head lowered and she buried it in her blanket, silencing her sobs which could usually shatter glass. She turned towards the door and began walking out. Before she could turn the knob, Panty called to her. _

_"Wait, Stocking...don't go. You...can sleep with me tonight." The toddler said. Stocking lifted her head from her blanket and looked back at her big sister. _

_"No push me off bed?" she asked. _

_"I won't push you off," promised Panty. Stocking beamed and clapped her little hands together. She ran from the door and jumped onto Panty's bed next to her. Panty couldn't help but smile at her younger sister snuggling into the pillow that dwarfed her. She reached over to turn off her lamp, but she suddenly felt a tiny hand squeeze her side. _

_"No dark!" she cried, "No dark!"_

_"Stocking...I can't sleep with that light on." Panty reasoned. _

_"No dark!" Stocking repeated. Panty rolled her eyes and turned the light off. The room went pitch black. _

_Stocking cried out and began thrashing around the bed. Her sobs were growing louder. Panty thought that Aunt Exodus would come in through the door at any moment. She began feeling around in the darkness for her wailing sister. When she felt the velvet of Stocking's PJs, she wrapped her arms around her and brought her close to her. _

_"Monsters! Monsters!" wailed Stocking. _

_"Stocking! Quiet! It's just me!" Panty soothed her sister. Slowly, Stocking began to calm down and cling to her sister's torso as tight as she could, Panty embraced her back. _

_"Light on, please." Stocking begged her sister. _

_"Stocking, just close your eyes and go to sleep. I'm here with you." Panty said. She could feel Stocking nuzzle into her chest as she clung tighter. She rubbed her younger sister's back to comfort her. _

_"Good night, Panty." Stocking squeaked. _

_"Good night, Stocking," Panty quietly said back. She cupper her sister's tiny head with one hand and cradled her to sleep, "My baby sister."_

Panty slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She pushed the covers off her body and sat at the side of her bed. Her open hand covered the upper half of her face as she used her finger and thumb to wipe the nostalgic tears from her eyes. That wasn't just a dream, it was a memory.

The urge to see her sister suddenly induced itself into her minds. Panty pushed herself off her bed and her feet touched the floor. She left her room and proceeded down the hall. Within seconds, she reached Stocking's bedroom door. She was surprised to see that was unlocked. When they had all gone to bed, Socks had locked the door. Panty turned the knob and opened the door. The light that passed through the window illuminated the bed. Socks was sleeping on his side with his arms out in front of him like he was holding something. The only issue was, he was the only one in the bed.

Panty shut her eyes and shook her head, she had to be seeing things. Suddenly, she heard the sound of the toaster downstairs in the kitchen pop. She exited Stockings room and went down the stairs to the first floor. As she walked down, the toaster popped and dinged again. Panty braced herself as she turned the corner from the living room and into the kitchen. Her mind went numb after she did.

Her younger sister, Stocking Anarchy, was causally sitting at the table eating s'more flavored poptarts. The Sai was still in the back of her head. Boxer was also seated with her munching on waffles. He looked up from his breakfast and noticed her.

"Oh, morning, Panty. Didn't see you there," he said. Stocking also spoke to her.

"Hey sis," she said, causally, "I made you a breakfast burrito, it's in the microwave." She pointed to said appliance.

Panty slowly moved her hand to her heart and clutched it, then her head. Both hurt right now. She paced over to her younger sister and stared at her. "Stocking? Is it really-"

Stocking nodded happily, "Yep...you ok, Panty? You look like you look like you've seen a...never mind...you already have."

"It's her, Panty," said Boxer, "I couldn't believe it either, when I came down here a few minutes ago, I thought she was a zombie come back to live to get revenge on us."

"Well, why would I want revenge?" asked Stocking as she took another bite from her poptart.

"You...don't remember?" asked Panty. Stocking shrugged.

"I remember my date with Socks...and the fight with Corset...but after that... nothing," she said.

"So...you don't remember Oten? Or Hoodie or Fishnets?" asked Panty.

"No...who are they?" asked Stocking. Panty opened her mouth to tell her what happened the last two days, but Boxer shook his head. It's best if she didn't know.

Brief, Bra, and Scanty then came into the kitchen. The two humans and one demon stopped in their tracks when they saw Stocking. Brief and Bra screamed and hide behind Scanty.

"AH! ZOMBIE!" they screamed. Scanty only raised her eyebrow when she saw the Sai impaled in Stocking's head. _Impossible _she thought.

"Hey Geekboy...Bra?...Scanty?" Stocking became confused, "What are doing here Scanty? And how are you alive Bra and since when could you talk?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing...Stocking?" Bra was equally mentally disorientated.

"Wait..why? Was I dead?" asked Stocking.

Before anyone could answer, Garterbelt entered the room followed by Socks.

"Angels, Heaven is ready for your ret-" Garterbelt became speechless when he saw Stocking, "Wha-?"

"Garterbelt! Hi!" Stocking waved at him. Upon hearing that voice, Socks peered out from behind the priest. He roughly pushed Garterbelt out of his way and fully stepped into the kitchen. His body began to shake and his legs buckled.

"S-Stocking?" he stuttered, this was a dream...it had to be.

"Socks, good morning. I didn't want to wake you up, you seemed to be sleeping heavily," she sighed, "You always look so cute when you sleep...that's one of the many reasons why I love you."

Socks completely dropped to his knees when he heard that. This couldn't be real...


	13. Chapter 13

**Daten City Church **

**8:40 pm**

A soft squeeze on his shoulder, shook Socks from his limbo like state. His vision cleared and he saw Stocking kneeling down to his level and shaking him lightly. "Socks?" she asked, "You alright? You're more paler then usual."

Socks slowly got up from his knees, Stocking didn't take her hand off his shoulder. He looked her over from her head to her feet, still speechless as he was when he entered the kitchen. "W-what did...you say?" he asked her shaking. Stocking tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you alright?" she repeated.

"No...before that," said Socks. Stocking thought for a moment.

"You always look so cute when you sleep, that's one of the reasons why I love you?" Socks slowly put his hands on her cheeks and placed a kiss on her lips. Stocking didn't resist. She returned the love and wrapped her arms around him. As their kiss continued, she could feel wetness on Socks' cheeks; tears. She lightly pulled away from him to ask him what was wrong, but before she could say a word, Socks lowered his head into the crook of her neck and nuzzled her.

"It's...you...I have you back...the real you," Socks moaned happily. Now, it was Stocking's turn to be confused.

"I went somewhere? Socks, what happened?" she asked, feeling a little fearful at what he had to say. Socks shook his head and held her even closer. He refused to speak of the last few days.

"A parasitic ghost made its home in your head and was manipulating you to bend to Corset's will for since your last battle with him," Scanty explained bluntly, "We were threatened with another Hell's Gate in Oten City. Needless to say, we won, but not without sacrifices." Stocking blinked a couple of times. It wasn't hard to believe, just hard to accept the fact that it was true.

"I worked for Corset?" she questioned and looked around the room and all the bystanders, "Against the people I love the most?"

Everyone nodded. Stocking gently pushed Socks from her neck. "Socks, did I do anything bad?" she asked. Socks glanced over at Boxer and Panty who shook their heads.

"You didn't know what you were doing, Stocking..." he said, not wanting to lie to her.

"Answer my question," said Stocking.

Socks saw no way out of it. He told her all about their fights in Oten from the moment they arrived; the black slog wraiths, the new Hell's Gate, Bra's return, the tiny ghost in her head, Corset's ultimate defeat, Hoodie and Suspender, Kneesocks' death, and her apparent demise by Socks' hands.

After hearing the whole story, Stocking's head slowly faced the floor. Socks cupped her chin and directed it back up, he saw that Stocking was softly crying.

"I...did all that?" she asked.

"You weren't in control...its not your fault." Socks said. Stocking said nothing, she took Socks' hands in hers and rubbed her thumb around his. Both Goth angels stared down at their interlocking fingers, it seemed to be years since they last held hands. Stocking suddenly mumbled something.

"What?" Socks asked, not hearing her.

"Do you still love me?" she asked. Socks gave a small smile and pressed his forehead against hers and made solid eye contact.

"More then anything." Socks said, butterfly kissing her. Their mouths once again met in a deep kiss.

The Goth angels held onto each other for what seemed like a century before letting go. Stocking then turned her attention to Boxer and Panty.

"What about you two? After how much I tortured you, do you both still love me?" she asked them. Panty responded first. She pulled her younger sister into a tight embrace.

"Of course I do, my love for you is undying. I'm your big sister, and you're my-"

"Baby sister," finished Stocking, recalling the name she was always called when they were younger.

"Yeah," said Panty, nuzzling her, "Now and forever." When she had released her, Boxer was next. He wrapped his single arm around her.

"Boxer," Stocking said, staring where his other arm used to be, "I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you," said Boxer, rubbing her back as she hugged him, "What matters is that we're all together again. I can live without it."

"Wasn't it your masturbating arm?" asked Stocking.

"Please don't remind me." Boxer said as he let go of her and kissed her on the forehead.

When Stocking got to Brief and Bra, she wrapped one arm around each of them and brought them close to her. "You guys too?" she asked.

"Always," said Brief, "You're my best friend, Stocking, and I'm so glad I met you."

"Here, here," said Bra, "And thank you, you gave me life again."

"You have a beautiful voice, Bra." Stocking said to the Geek girl. After releasing them, Stocking moved onto Scanty, who only gave her a bow.

"I'm sorry about Kneesocks," said Stocking, "And thank you for helping them." Scanty gave a nod.

"The honor was mine," she said.

Once all that was done, Boxer spoke up again.

"Well, I guess the only question is how are you still alive?" he asked Stocking. She shrugged.

"I don't know, I just woke up in my bed with Socks next to me. Seemed like any other morning."

"What about that Sai in the back of your head?" asked Boxer pointing to said weapon impaled in her cranium.

"The what in my what?" asked Stocking startled. She ran up to the kitchen sink and took out a clean plate. She saw her reflection in it and turned her head. Socks' Sai was still lodged in her head. Stocking screamed and dropped the plate in the sink.

"HOLY SHIT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" she screamed as she reached back and began tugging on it. Socks quickly intervened.

"Stocking! Don't move! I got it!" he yelled and gripped the handle of the Sai and pulled it back. With that single jerk, the weapon came lose and was removed from Stocking's head. Socks held it in his hand before noticing something small and black on the tip of the blade. He gave it a closer look.

"Hey Scanty! You might want to see this," Socks said to the demon. He handed her his Sai and she noticed the black spec on the tip. It was the size of a small marble and had a small hint of orange on it.

"Well, I've never," Scanty gasped at it. Stocking had went still and felt the back of her head. There was a small hole where the Sai used to be. It wasn't bleeding.

"What is it?" she asked. Scanty held the blade before the youngest Anarchy's sister's eyes.

"It's the ghost that's been living in your head, Stocking," Scanty explained, "When Socks threw the Sai, it pierced your skull and it should've done the same to your brain. But the ghost was in its line of trajectory. It shielded your brain from the Sai's blade! That's why you're alive!" Everyone in the room was surprised.

"Wait, so, I never killed Stocking?" asked Socks.

"No! You just killed the ghost!" Scanty was now elated, "If anything you saved her!" She picked the dead mite of a ghost of the blade and flicked it into a trash can. Scanty handed the weapon back to Socks, who sheathed it in its rightful place.

"This is great, but now there's a hole in my head." Stocking said. Socks stepped behind his girlfriend and moved her hair to the side. There was an open hole that led to her brain.

"We need to stitch that up," he said.

"No need," said Garterbelt and he took out a small flask of holy water from his pocket, "Just apply this."

Socks held his finger out to the priest. Garterbelt carefully let a drop of the holy water fall onto Socks' finger tip. The younger Anomie brother circled his finger around the hole on the back of Stocking's head. Sure enough, the hole began to close up and seal itself. Stocking reached around and felt the back of her head, she only felt her silky hair and smooth skin.

"Hey," said Boxer, who had witnessed it, "If Holy Water can heal an angel, then can I get my arm back?"

"Absolutely," said Garterbelt. Boxer flashed him an unamused look.

"Really? And you never told me!?" Garterbelt shrugged.

"I forgot I guess," he said.

"Oh fuck you, father," said Boxer and took off in a sprint down the hall toward the worship room.

Boxer threw open the doors and flung himself into the Holy Water fountain. His splash caused some of the water to spill out of the pool and on the floor. He rolled around in the water like a pig in mud. Soon he began to feel a sensation where his missing limb was. He removed the bandages and watched as the burned tissue on his stump healed. Suddenly, a bone began to grow out of it. It connected to a humerus then a wrist. A skeletal hand then grew from that wrist. Secondly, red and blue veins began to coil around the bone limb. The muscle came next and covered it all. White angelic skin then stretched itself around and layered itself above the muscle. Lastly, fingernails materialized. Boxer grinned as he held his moved his regrown limb around. He made a fist and then a jerking off motion.

Panty then came into the room followed by everyone else. Boxer stood up and held both his arms out. "It worked!" he yelled, "I'm whole again!" He flexed with the arm. It looked just like his old one.

Garterbelt watched as the angels, geeks, and demons celebrated with Boxer. Just yesterday was the most depressing day of their lives and now here they are, happier then ever. The priest glanced over to the alter, he remembered why they had all woken up so early.

"Angels," he announced, gaining everyone's attention, "It's time."

**...**

The four angels; Panty, Stocking, Boxer, and Socks were all knelt before the alter. They each stood on one knee with their hands folded as instructed. Scanty stood behind them with Brief and Bra, watching them. Garterbelt spoke before them.

"Panty, Stocking, Boxer, Socks. I salute you all. Despite all that was racked against you, you never gave up. You've proven that nothing is more powerful than companionship and love. Supervising your ghost purification labor has been the greatest honor of my life." He raise his arms above him and a circle of white light appeared, the gateway back to Heaven.

"This is it, Stocking," said Socks, looking toward the light, "We're going back up!"

"Together," commented Stocking.

Meanwhile Boxer was staring up at the light. The portal back to his place of birth was within his reach, yet he felt like he was leaving something behind. Panty turned her head in his direction and noticed his look of uneasiness. "Boxer?" she asked him.

He didn't answer her, he just kept staring upwards.

_"Daddy! Please!" young Boxer Anomie cried as his father held him by the collar of his shirt over their long flight of stairs. The blonde angel's cheek was red from a hard impact across his face. _

_"Change your ways, son! It's not too late to stop your sinning! Repent! And you're life won't be eternal torment!" his father shouted back, shaking him a bit. _

_"I can't! I didn't do anything! I can't help the way I am! God made me like this!" the boy cried back. The older angel roared in anger and threw his son down the stairs. The child cried out each time his body made contact with the hard stairs. When he reached the bottom, he curled himself into a ball and began sobbing and whimpering. His father at the top of the stairs shook his head disapprovingly. _

_"God would never make a disappointing abomination like you!" he shouted down to him. _

Panty heard a slow low growl emit from Boxer. She watched as he unfolder his hands and stand up from his kneeling position. She was going to ask what he was doing, but Garterbelt beat her to it.

"Boxer, what are you doing?"

"I'm...staying here," said Boxer. By now, Socks and Stocking had now turned their focus to him.

"Why were we down here?" Boxer continued, "This was a punishment. A punishment for all of us because we're not the way Heaven wants us to be. Well, it happens that this 'punishment' has been the best damn years of my life. At the end, we're all supposed to learn something or change our ways. It's the end, isn't it? And I haven't learned a fucking thing. Am I straight now? No. As a matter of fact, I'm the same gay angel who came in this church since day one. Down here I'm not alone, I found more people like me and that is what a home is. Not a place where I get abused for something I can't help."

"Boxer, if you stay, you'll be stripped of you're angel birthright." Garterbelt warned.

"So be it. I have bigger dicks to suck...literally." Boxer responded. Socks began talking to him.

"Boxer, we're finally going home," he reasoned. Boxer spoke softer to him.

"Socks, I'm happy here. I don't want to go back up to dad. Odds are, I'll be sent right back down here. And I would be more than happy to live my life as a human than as a hated angel." Suddenly, Panty began to stand up.

"I'm not going either," she said, "I've given it thought and I'm not ready to give up my sexcapades." Socks and Stocking stood up too.

"I can't go back up to Heaven," Stocking told Panty, "I'm...uh...uh...still a greedy glutton or whatever they called me." Panty could tell Stocking was just making things up now.

"Stocking, you and I both know that's bullshit, I see you sharing all the time with Socks," she said.

"No Socks," said Boxer, "I won't keep you down here anymore. You and Stocking deserve Heaven. I know you want to go back."

"But what will I do without you?" asked Socks.

"You have Stocking now and I know you both will get your happy ever after." Socks smiled at his brother's words.

"Hey, Panty!" he called to said angel.

"Yeah, Socks?" she asked.

"Can you watch over Boxer? Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Socks...you're really?" asked Boxer.

"Yeah, I'm letting you go. As long as you're down here, you're happy. And when you're happy, I'm happy." Socks said.

"So your decisions are final?" Garterbelt asked the group.

"Yeah," said Boxer, "Me and Panty aren't going anywhere." Panty slipped off her namesake one last time and tossed it over to Garterbelt, who caught it in his hand. Panty's white angel garb morphed back into her red dress. Her sandals transformed back into her red heels. Boxer didn't have to turn anything in, his namesake was destroyed earlier in Oten. Garterbelt nodded understandably.

"Very well, then, Socks and Stocking, approach the alter," he said. Before they knelt back down. Socks and Stocking said good bye to their older siblings.

"You sure you want this?" Stocking asked Panty.

"One hundred percent. Let's face it, I'm a cock crazed girl and Heaven isn't for me. Just promise me one thing, Stocking."

"What?" asked Stocking. Panty leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"When you and Socks have a kid, you'll name it after me if its a girl." Stocking gave her older sister a funny look.

"How about middle name?" asked Stocking. Panty shrugged.

"Eh, works for me," she said and hugged her sister, tighter then before.

Boxer and Socks were in an embrace of their own.

"Thanks Socks," whispered Boxer, "For everything."

"And thank you, Boxer, for..." Socks glanced over at the Anarchy sisters; Panty was giving Stocking a noogie, "for not being too much like Panty."

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Boxer.

"I'll be in Heaven. I'll always be watching you. Just look up and wave, and I promise you, I'll wave back."

Socks and Stocking let their older siblings go, they joined up with Scanty, Brief, and Bra. The two Goth angels knelt down in front of the alter with the ring of light above them. They looked back and saw everyone waving at them. They could only smile back. The couple levitated off the ground, slowly at first, then instantly picked up speed and darted up toward the ring. The ceiling above shattered as they disappeared into it. Everyone didn't stop waving until the ring had closed shut.

**Daten City Church **

**9:15 am **

Boxer and Panty were loading See-Through's trunk with their belongings. They had decided to take the jeep rather than Skin-Tight. Bra was seated in the back seat, eagerly awaiting them. Brief had quickly gone to his house to grab a few things. Scanty came outside to them, she was holding the urn containing her sister's remains.

"Hey Scanty," Bra acknowledged her.

"Greetings, I just wanted to bid you all farewell. I am returning back to Hell." Scanty said.

"What will you do?" asked Bra.

"Probably rejoin with the Flaming Akuma," said Scanty, referring to the old mercenary gang she had once been a part off.

"Sounds like a plan," commented Boxer, "If you ever find yourself back up here, look us up." Scanty nodded.

"I will. And thank you, you've all shown me that there is more to all of you then meets the eye." Flames began to surround the demon and she slowly began to evaporate. Scanty held her hand up in a wave until she was gone.

Panty sighed. "I hope she finds what she's looking for," she said.

"Knowing her, she will." Boxer said as he slammed the trunk door shut. He got into the passenger side and Panty got in the driver's side. She was about to start the engine when Brief came running up to the side of the car. He was carrying a large duffle back over his shoulder.

"Guys..." he was breathing heavily, "Where are we off to?"

"Uh...yeah...Geekboy, we thought about it and decided that it would be best if you didn't come with us. Not that we don't want you too..." Panty trailed off.

"But Panty, I have no where to go! Please, I'm homeless without you guys!" Brief practically screamed.

"C'mon Panty, let him come with us." Bra begged Panty. The blonde angel rolled her eyes.

"Fine...you can come with us," she said. Brief clapped his hands together and got in the back seat next to Bra. He put his duffle bag on his lap.

Panty started the car and pulled away from the Daten City Church. They couldn't help but look back at the church until it was out of sight.

As they pulled out of Daten City limits, Brief asked, "So, what do you guys say we go to Vegas?" Panty raised an eyebrow.

"What are we going to do there? We have almost no money," she said.

"Not entirely true." Brief said.

"What do you mean?" asked Boxer.

"Because when I went home, I didn't actually pack my clothes, I stole 1.5 million dollars worth of gold bricks from the family vault."

Panty slammed on the breaks, bringing the car to a grinding halt. Her head shot back at Brief.

"What did you say?" she asked him. Brief smiled and unzipped his duffle bag, it was full of solid gold bricks.

Panty then proceeded to open mouth tongue kiss Brief for the next ten minutes. Bra and Boxer spent that time reminiscing on how much they called that it would happen.

**The Gates of Heaven**

The pearly gates opened before Socks Anomie and Stocking Anarchy. From there, they could see a white road leading down to a white metropolis. Hand in hand, the couple began walking down the path.

"Do you think your mom will like me?" asked Socks.

"Oh, she'll love you. I think she'll be even happier to know that you'll be staying with us." Stocking said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. We stay at your mom's until we can find some real estate. Can you imagine? Just the two of us, living together."

"Three," corrected Stocking. Socks stopped walking.

"Three?" he asked.

Stocking smiled and slowly placed a hand on her tummy in response.

_Holding onto his words forever_

_I saw an angel become the devil _

_Still, they look pretty good hand in hand_

_Well baby, I don't need any of them_

_Heaven Nor Hell _

THE END


End file.
